Sur le fil
by Aliyela
Summary: La découverte d'une nouvelle relation, de l'autre côté du monde... Slash Jack Aubrey Stephen Maturin
1. Questions et réponses

**Rating:** NC-17 / M / 18+

**Disclaimer**: les personnages appartenaient à Patrick O'Brian,; malheureusement, comme ce grand écrivain nous a quitté en 2000, je ne suis pas fichue de dire aujourd'hui à qui ils appartiennent. Désolée :)

**Notes de moi:** cette histoire est la première que je tente sur Master & Commander. Elle se déroule juste après la fin du film, mais en utilisant de nombreux éléments de la saga écrite par O'Brian. En grande tarée (excusez le terme mais c'est le plus exact), non seulement je dévoie "légèrement" (faut oser l'expression) les personnes de Jack Aubrey et Stephen Maturin, mais en plus il m'arrive de n'en faire qu'à ma tête et de choisir seulement les détails des romans qui m'arrangent. Mais après tout, si nous sommes là, c'est bien parce que nous passons notre temps à n'en faire qu'à nos têtes en écrivant, non ? )  
En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos compliments (ah bah c'est toujours agréable, qui dira le contraire ?), de vos coups de gueule, de vos idées... Bref, ma messagerie vous est ouverte :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Voir un monde dans un grain de sable  
Et un ciel dans une fleur sauvage,  
Tenir l'infini dans la paume de la main  
Et l'éternité dans une heure. 

**William BLAKE (_1757 - 1827_)**

o0o0o0o0o0o

Il faisait nuit à présent. Par un caprice du vent peu agréable, la _Surprise_ devait filer au plus près pour continuer sa poursuite de l'_Achéron_, corsaire français qui avait amené ses couleurs face à elle – c'était un comble ! - la veille même. Le branle-bas était sonné depuis plusieurs heures, et tout l'équipage attendait de savoir si les français, prisonniers à bord, comptaient reprendre le navire et capturer les leurs à leur tour. Car leur capitaine avait voulu se faire passer pour mort, et seule une remarque du Dr. Maturin avait pu dévoiler le subterfuge. Jouer les morts, duperie de français corsaire ! Rien à voir avec l'esprit des militaires !  
Malgré le branle-bas maintenu, Jack Aubrey passait la soirée dans la grande chambre. Il n'était pas inquiet. L'_Achéron_ avait perdu son grand mât et par conséquent, ses quatre voiles principales et ses voiles d'étai. Il ne serait pas difficile à rattraper, même à une allure au plus près. Tel était l'avantage d'avoir pour bateau un sixième classe léger et raide comme la _Surprise_. Dans un tel moment, Aubrey n'aurait échangé son vaisseau pour aucun deux-ponts au monde.

C'est fou comme, lorsque l'on s'éloigne de chez soi, de sa terre, de sa vie, notre façon de nous comporter, nos interdits, nos manières peuvent changer. Il semblerait bien que l'homme s'adapte constamment à son environnement. A danger important, défoulements importants.  
« Est-ce là encore une théorie scientifique ? Ou m'en voulez-vous toujours de ne pas avoir fait jeter la réserve de tafia ?  
Maturin releva la tête de son écritoire.  
- Ai-je pensée tout haut ?  
- Tout à fait mon ami.  
- Désolé.  
Le capitaine sourit et continua de nettoyer distraitement son archer.  
- Cette remarque était-elle destinée à me faire comprendre quelque subtilité de l'âme humaine ?  
- Non point. Je pensais simplement aux comportements que l'on peut apercevoir chez des marins éloignés de leur milieu terrestre pendant plusieurs mois. Les changements sont radicaux, trop radicaux parfois pour ne pas être inquiétants.  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous a donc inspiré de telles pensées ?  
- La relecture des Articles du Code.  
- Quelle folie vous a donc poussé à vous replonger là-dedans ? Vous m'entendez les lire à chaque fois que nous changeons d'équipage, c'est bien suffisant.  
- Et à chaque service divin, ne l'oubliez pas. Mais ce n'est pas de ce côté-là que nous avons à nous plaindre.  
L'allusion lui était directement adressé, Jack le savait; mais c'était un compliment. En tant que papiste (1), Stephen abhorrait les hommes de l'Église Anglicane, si fermés à toute philosophie, à tout ce que lui aimait du fond du coeur.  
- Mais pourquoi donc êtes-vous allé relire le Code ?  
- Pour rien.  
En fait, Stephen le relisait souvent ce fameux Code, depuis un bon moment. Le livre était à la fois son pire ennemi et un compagnon de chevet à la présence récurrente. Mais cette lecture, qui aurait pu passer pour flagorneuse auprès d'un autre capitaine, n'avait rien à voir avec un soudain amour de l'ordre à bord. Le souci était autre part. Et ça, Jack Aubrey le savait; il connaissait trop bien son compagnon. Il fit en plaisantant:  
- Chercheriez-vous à me forcer la main dans le futur, par une parfaite connaissance des Articles ?  
- Mais non mon cher. Jamais je ne ferai une chose pareille.  
- J'avoue être curieux car, avouons-le, vos lectures favorites porteraient plutôt sur les albatros et les scarabées.  
Maturin releva la tête, agacé.  
- Je cherche à comprendre pourquoi il y a une telle inadéquation entre le contenu de ce bouquin, écrit par des bureaucrates, et la réalité à bord d'un navire. Ces gens-là ne sont donc jamais allés en mer ?  
- Vous avez donné la question et la réponse en même temps Stephen. Ce sont des bureaucrates, donc ils ne sont jamais allés en mer. Mais il faut bien un règlement.  
Il tourna son regard bleuté vers la porte fermée et, au-delà, vers le pont où tout le monde s'activait.  
- Sur un navire, il n'y a que trois choses qui maintiennent l'ordre et l'obéissance: des officiers fermes, le règlement et la menace latente de la punition. Voulez-vous encore du café ?  
Stephen fit oui de la tête, un peu déprimé. Son ami prit un deuxième pot de café et le resservit.  
- Je sais que ce petit monde totalitaire vous attriste, Stephen.  
- Merci. Oh il n'y a pas que ça. Je dois dire que la perspective d'un nouveau combat ne me réjouit guère.  
- Il n'y aura pas forcément de combat. Il nous faut juste remettre ce cher capitaine à sa place. Les corsaires ! A croire que ces hommes n'ont aucun honneur. Se faire passer pour mort !  
- Nous allons au-devant de graves problèmes. Si vos soupçons se confirment et que le capitaine de l'_Achéron_ nous a bien leurré, alors il se pourrait qu'il y ait combat dès que nous aurons retrouvé le bateau.  
- Pouvons-nous décemment rester avec un tel doute dans nos esprits Stephen ? Demanda le capitaine Aubrey.  
Son ami fit non de la tête.  
- Bien sûr que non nous ne le pouvons pas. Si cet homme nous a bien menti, alors les nôtres sont en danger sur ce navire. »  
Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps, mais les deux hommes n'avaient pas sommeil. Stephen referma l'écritoire et vint s'asseoir près de la claire-voie pour contempler la nuit à travers les carreaux. Il resta silencieux et contemplatif si longtemps que le capitaine finit par s'en inquiéter.  
« Je vous trouve bien pensif mon ami, et cela depuis un moment déjà.  
Stephen soupira. Cacher son véritable état d'esprit devenait de plus en plus difficile, malgré toute sa maîtrise du secret et du silence.  
- Je doute fort de jamais revenir dans un tel endroit, fit-il en regardant l'horizon derrière lequel se cachaient les îles Galápagos.  
Après tout, ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge.  
- Pourquoi donc ? Il n'y a aucune raison. Une fois en Angleterre, un mot de vous et j'affréterai un bateau pour l'autre bout du monde.  
Le médecin le regarda, un instant dubitatif, puis sourit.  
- Vous ne ferez jamais ça.  
- S'il vous plaît de le croire.  
Stephen eut envie de rire.  
- Merci Jack, mais je me ferai une raison. Entre notre course-poursuite et ma blessure, je me dis que le monde risque de plus longtemps s'adonner à la guerre qu'à la science.  
- Et il vous a fallu une balle dans le ventre pour vous rendre compte de cela ! S'exclama le capitaine d'un ton moqueur.  
Mais il cessa bientôt de rire. Le souvenir de son ami Stephen à deux doigts de la mort revenait souvent le hanter ces derniers temps. Le capitaine n'avait toujours pas réglé ce problème de conscience, à cause de ces instants, ces longues heures pendant lesquelles il avait hésité entre sa traque maladive et la vie de son meilleur, de son unique ami; et ces instants revenaient le tourmenter, sans cesse. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, ça n'avait finalement pas porté à conséquence, mais c'était là, et ça le torturait.  
Son regard se porta sur le médecin. Il savait que son ami ne lui en voulait pas, qu'il croyait avoir une dette envers lui, même. Mais cela ne réglait pas son cas de conscience, bien au contraire. Stephen ! Il le connaissait depuis dix ans. C'était plus qu'un ami, plus qu'un frère ! Et pendant un instant il avait refusé de débarquer pour lui, face à Higgins. Il aimait cette homme, différemment, sans plus savoir où se mêlaient les frontières du fraternel et du passionnel, en s'en moquant. Et pourtant, pendant un instant, il l'avait condamné.  
Stephen se méprit sur la cause de ce soudain silence.  
- Ça ne va pas Jack ?  
- Si si, tout va très bien. Ne m'en veuillez pas.  
- On ne le dirait pas.  
Et Stephen prit sa main dans la sienne, avec amitié, comme il le faisait si souvent, depuis si longtemps. Seulement maintenant, ce geste n'avait plus le même effet. Il sentit son sang se glacer, non sous l'effet de la joie, mais sous celui de la peur. Et soudain il rêva du seul privilège quasiment impossible à obtenir sur un vaisseau de guerre: être seul.  
Au bout d'un petit moment, il sentit la main de Maturin se détacher de son bras. Le jeune homme se leva et retourna s'asseoir sur son tabouret, saisissant son violoncelle pour le faire chanter en solitaire, comme il lui prenait parfois. Lorsque Jack et lui ne pouvaient plus communiquer, que les mots ne suffisaient plus ou au contraire étaient de trop, ces instruments étaient le seul langage qui leur restait, qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux, comme s'ils voulaient se différencier, se détacher du reste du monde pour ne plus évoluer qu'ensemble.  
Et Jack se prit à penser.  
Ça n'avait rien de facile. L'allusion aux Articles du Code lui avait tout remis en mémoire. Ce Code, cette règle qui régissait sa vie et qu'il avait toujours respecté et aimé, parce qu'elle faisait partie de la Marine, tout comme lui... Maintenant il lui prenait parfois de la haïr et surtout, surtout, de la craindre.  
Allez donc avouer, dans cette ère et dans cette société, que vous avez désobéi à la seule règle qui importe. Allez donc dire que, malgré votre éducation, votre foi, votre grade, votre honneur, vous avez commis la seule erreur qui ne pardonne pas, qu'on ne pardonne pas. Allez donc, en 1810, assumer votre amour pour un autre homme. Jack connaissait la règle: aimer un autre homme ? Autant aller chercher la corde et se pendre tout de suite.  
Son esprit suivit avec délice la douce montée en gamme de son ami. Malgré sa situation, Jack ne parvenait jamais être malheureux très longtemps. Il était un point dans le coeur aimant d'un être humain qui, lorsqu'il venait à être franchi, autorisait toutes les folies; instant critique, au dénouement souvent tragique, où l'homme parvient à dépasser ses propres mensonges, ses propres inhibitions, à vaincre ses scrupules, à tordre le cou à une morale humaine souvent aussi versatile que le vent en pleine mer. Du moins... C'était ce qu'on venait à se dire lorsque l'on était, comme Jack, d'un naturel franc et toujours dépourvu d'arrières-pensées.  
- Jack ?  
Il ne fallait pas croire les apparences ! Aubrey n'avait pas trouvé cette réponse en une nuit. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il avait ce « problème ». Cinq ans qu'il se battait sans cesse contre lui-même, d'abord en se mentant, maintenant et se retenant. Et la seconde des positions n'était pas plus enviable que la première.  
- Jack !  
Il releva brusquement la tête et constata que le violoncelle s'était tu. A présent, Stephen le regardait avec un air à la fois inquiet et plein de reproches.  
- Qu'y a-t-il ? Je vous ai dit que tout allait bien.  
- Non ça ne va pas. Votre blessure s'est rouverte.»  
Aubrey baissa les yeux et vit que sa chemise se teintait lentement de sang. Une des blessures reçues pendant l'abordage, un coup de poignard de la part d'un français, semblait s'être remise à saigner. Maturin se releva et sortit de la grande chambre d'un pas pressé.  
« Ne bougez pas, c'est un ordre.  
- Les ordres, d'ordinaire... commença le capitaine.  
Mais son ami était déjà loin.  
- ... C'est moi qui les donne. » Acheva-t-il d'un air piteux.  
Il n'y avait rien à faire lorsque Maturin était comme ça. Son devoir de médecin, son application primait sur tout, y compris parfois sur les ordres de son propre capitaine. Au bout de quelques secondes, il revint en portant un de ses coffrets, ferma la porte et alluma toutes les bougies de la cabine.  
« Je vais devoir suturer. Enlevez votre chemise, Jack.  
- Plaît-il ?  
- Ne faites pas l'enfant. Je n'aie rien fait avant, croyant que cette plaie cicatriserait d'elle-même, mais elle semble récalcitrante. Je préfère vous faire quelques points de suture pour éviter une infection.  
Aubrey grimaça. Il détestait les points de suture, surtout sans anesthésie préalable. Le médecin sut interpréter cette expression.  
- Je sais que vous détestez cela, mais avec les nombreux blessés de cet abordage, je n'ai plus d'anesthésiant local. Il vous faudra donc faire sans.  
Jack se leva et ôta sa chemise qu'il déposa sur une chaise. Le réseau de ses cicatrises apparut en pleine lumière: des marques de balles, d'éclats de bois, de lames... La plus impressionnante restait celle causée par une hache d'abordage, quelques huit années plus tôt. Elle ornait son épaule, galon d'un genre nouveau révélant, si ce n'était son grade, du moins sa ténacité au combat.  
Ceci fait, Jack s'allongea sur la banquette, grimaçant et soupirant. Stephen s'empara d'une chaise et s'installa à côté de lui. Il prépara le fil et l'aiguille, puis regarda son ami.  
- Je suis désolé Jack.  
Aubrey savait ce qu'il voulait dire. La douleur allait être vive.  
- Ce n'est pas de votre faute.  
Il ferma les yeux.  
- Allez-y. »  
Lorsqu'il sentit l'aiguille s'enfoncer dans sa chair, Jack eut envie de crier. Mais il se retint. Ce n'était pas digne de lui. Il supporta donc les piqûres profondes de chaque point de suture sans dire un mot.  
Stephen était conscient de sa douleur. Il connaissait. Même si ce n'était pas la pire des souffrances, elle était néanmoins longue et désagréable. Aussi de temps en temps saisissait-il la main de son camarade pour l'aider à tenir, ne la lâchant que pour mieux la reprendre quelques instants plus tard. Enfin, au bout de quelques minutes, il acheva le dernier point.  
« Jack ? J'ai fini.  
Ce dernier rouvrit les yeux. De la sueur coulait sur son front.  
- Ma parole, vous supportez mal les opérations. Vous aviez à peu près la même expression lorsque vous m'avez aidé à ôter cette balle de mon ventre.  
Le capitaine se remit sur son séant. Stephen prit un tissu imprégné d'alcool pour désinfecter la blessure. Il essuya le sang de la peau de Jack.  
- Avez-vous besoin de sels mon ami ? Vous êtes d'une pâleur.  
Ce dernier protesta.  
- Tout va bien. J'aurais juste aimé qu'il vous soit resté un peu de laudanum (2). Je déteste les opérations à froid. La vôtre était bien la pire.  
Le médecin tapotait encore la plaie.  
- Le capitaine Jack Aubrey La Chance, sensible à la vue d'une simple blessure par balle. Heureusement, personne n'est là pour l'entendre.  
- C'est cela docteur, moquez-vous.  
Son compagnon jucha ses lunettes pour examiner les points de suture. Jack sentit ses mains sur sa peau et ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il continua de sa voix flûtée:  
- Il n'empêche qu'en nous descendant à terre, vous m'avez sans doute sauvé la vie, fit le médecin, toujours penché sur la blessure. Il aurait été impossible de m'opérer à bord: trop de mouvements. Higgins n'y serait pas parvenu, et moi encore moins.  
A cet instant, Aubrey sentit la boule de son cas de conscience revenir se loger dans sa gorge. Quelle sensation désagréable ! Pourquoi diable, alors qu'il n'avait jamais de scrupules dans son métier, fallait-il que son amour pour Stephen paralyse autant ses capacités de commandement ? Mais la réponse était contenue dans la question.  
- Vous avez hésité, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Pardon ?  
- Je dis: vous avez hésité. Vous avez hésité à revenir à terre.  
- Comment le savez-vous ?  
- Je sais que vous vous sentez coupable. Je le sais depuis un moment déjà.  
Il sourit à son ami et termina son café.  
- Je ne vous en aurai jamais voulu, même mort.  
- Pourquoi cette abnégation ?  
- Les impératifs du service, fit le jeune homme en souriant légèrement.  
- Je déteste ce mot, murmura Jack d'un ton rageur en se redressant lentement.  
- C'est pourtant votre leitmotiv.  
- Je ne suis qu'un foutu hypocrite. »  
Stephen écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il était très rare qu'il entende le capitaine parler de lui-même en termes aussi secs. Sans un mot, il se leva pour ranger son matériel, puis se retourna pour contempler son camarade.  
Stephen avait l'habitude du secret; aussi, garder le silence était pour lui de première facilité. Néanmoins, il devenait de plus en plus difficile pour lui de gérer une amitié qu'il rêvait de voir se transformer depuis des années. Stephen, bien que catholique, avait reçu une éducation moins lourde et beaucoup plus libre que son ami. Lui avait baigné dans les sciences et la philosophie depuis sa plus tendre enfance, ce qui lui avait ouvert l'esprit. Et puis sa connaissance cruellement réaliste du monde le rendait plus prompt à regarder les choses en face que la plupart de ses contemporains. Alors il avait accepté cet état de fait et joué au frère-ami durant ces derniers temps. Sauf que ces derniers jours, Jack avait changé. Son attitude face à lui était devenue différente, plus triste et plus réservée... Ainsi donc c'était cette pensée d'une culpabilité qui n'existait que pour lui qui l'avait assombri... Stephen s'était réjoui d'abord... avant de sentir instinctivement que ce n'était pas le fond du problème.  
Désormais, une seule question s'imposait à son esprit. Devait-il approfondir ce sujet délicat mais qui le concernait au premier degré (c'était quand même lui qui avait failli mourir !) ? Ou fallait-il se taire et respecter le silence de Jack au nom d'une amitié qui, de sa part, ne faisait plus que maquiller ses réels sentiments ?  
Le médecin finit par s'appuyer contre le rebord de la table, les bras croisés, l'air décidé.  
« Pourquoi seriez-vous un hypocrite, Jack ? »  
Le marin le regarda, surpris de son insistance. Stephen était trop bien élevé, et en temps normal il n'aurait jamais continué une telle conversation contre le gré de son ami. Mais le jeune homme savait donner à son regard une expression dure, la même qu'il utilisait pour faire obéir ses patients. Et très souvent, cela marchait. Pendant quelques secondes Jack songea à se battre pour conserver le silence, puis, à cause de la fatigue, lassé du silence peut-être aussi, il choisit de satisfaire sa curiosité.  
« Vous aviez raison. Vous aviez raison, lors de cette tempête au Cap Horn, de me dire que cette chasse était de l'orgueil. C'était bien de l'orgueil. Et il a tenu, ainsi que toutes les belles excuses pour continuer cette traque. Il a tenu, jusqu'à ce que vous tombiez.  
Il passa une main sur ses yeux fatigués.  
- Il a fallu que je vous regarde un moment, tremblant, pâle, pour me rendre compte que j'allais peut-être vous tuer, aveuglé par ma fierté.  
Puis, par une phrase qu'il crut suffisamment innocente:  
- Votre mort aurait entraîné ma perte, Stephen.  
Mais malheureusement, Stephen tiqua. Incrédule, il se releva et le regarda.  
- Qu'avez-vous dit ?  
Jack se mordit la langue d'avoir trop parlé. Non vraiment, il n'était pas doué pour les litotes et les double sens réussis. Il tenta de se rattraper.  
- Survivriez-vous à l'idée d'avoir laissé mourir votre ami pour une chasse au français ?  
Stephen le regarda d'un air toujours suspicieux, réfléchissant en même temps. Aurait-il pu faire une chose pareille ? S'en vouloir au point de s'abandonner à la déchéance, de souhaiter la mort peut-être ? Sa réponse à lui serait oui. Mais c'était cela parce qu'il aimait Jack de toute son âme, sentiment plus dangereux que l'amitié. Aubrey ne pouvait raisonnablement pas penser une telle chose; ce n'était pas la réaction normale.  
Jack soutenait toujours le regard de son ami. Il savait que Maturin détestait Bonaparte plus que lui, et espérait raviver cette haine et faire oublier sa phrase maladroite. Malheureusement pour lui, Stephen était plus rapide d'esprit que lui pour ce genre de choses. Les sciences et ses diverses activités lui avaient apporté une connaissance aiguë de l'âme humaine.  
- Par pitié, Jack, ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile. »  
Aïe aïe aïe ! Cinq années de silence pour en arriver là ! Jack parlait trop, il le savait depuis longtemps; mais cette fois-ci la plaisanterie allait lui coûter cher. Le contrôle de la situation lui avait échappé, totalement, et il était trop tard maintenant pour reculer.  
Maturin sentit l'atmosphère changer sous sa pression. Il sentit l'autorité et le contrôle de Jack sur lui-même réduits à néant par la fatigue, le pressentiment d'une catastrophe humaine entre deux hommes amis depuis une décennie. Malgré cela, il eut envie de sourire. Le puzzle de l'histoire qui les avait conduit dans une telle situation commençait à se reconstituer dans son esprit. Et il admira soudain son compagnon, qu'il savait peu doué pour la comédie, d'avoir joué le rôle de l'ami parfait alors qu'au fond il était comme lui.  
Ses pensées devaient se lire sur son visage, car son ami arborait une expression de réflexion soucieuse qui n'avait rien avoir avec celle du capitaine de vaisseau commandant à bord. Non, c'était celle d'un homme qui ne savait plus quoi faire.  
Enfin, Jack laissa échapper quelques mots.  
« C'est une folie.  
- Pire que celle de suivre l'_Achéron_ jusqu'au bout du monde ?  
- Vous rendez-vous compte des conséquences de telles pensées ?  
- Que trop mon ami. Mais aurions-nous parlé si elles avaient pu nous arrêter ?  
L'argument était de taille. Jack se tut.  
Lentement, Stephen rejoignit son ami et s'assit à ses côtés, les mains croisées sur ses genoux. Les deux hommes restèrent immobiles quelques minutes. Puis Stephen finit par exprimer ce que que tous deux rêvaient de dire depuis un bon moment.  
- Nous sommes déjà au bout du monde, Jack. Mais ce qui s'y passe n'appartient qu'à nous.  
Le capitaine avait toujours le front baissé, troublé. Il en avait oublié de se revêtir. Stephen tenta le tout pour le tout et posa sa main dans son dos, dans un geste qui se voulait à la fois rassurant et engagé. Jack sentit un frisson parcourir son échine, autant dû à son émotion qu'à la froideur de la peau de son ami. Cette situation de faiblesse ne lui plaisait guère.  
- Ça suffit.  
Stephen ôta prestement sa main du dos de son compagnon.  
- Je suis désolé.  
- Taisez-vous. »  
Jack se tourna brusquement vers lui et l'embrassa soudainement. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, tel un calice, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes sans pouvoir se retenir.  
Stephen faillit d'abord hoqueter de surprise, puis il se prit à esquisser un sourire sous les baisers de son compagnon. C'était bien dans son caractère: reprendre le contrôle, ne pas tourner autour du pot... C'était tout lui. Et Stephen le lui concéda, ce contrôle qui le rassurait tant, le laissant prendre sa bouche, découvrant le parfum de sel que les embruns avaient laissé sur ses lèvres.  
C'était une folie ! Il aurait suffi que quelqu'un ouvre la porte.  
Ce fut cette pensée plus que toute autre qui les fit se détacher. Le souffle court, Stephen observa son ami, et ses mains se prirent à glisser, à jouer avec ses cheveux blonds à cause desquels toute la Marine de la Grande-Bretagne le surnommait Boucles d'Or (3.  
Pour le moment, rien de grave n'avait été commis. Que pouvaient-il faire de toute façon, sur ce navire où vivaient près de deux cents personnes ? Bien sûr, techniquement et selon toutes les croyances, ils iraient sans doute brûler en enfer, mais encore fallait-il croire en un enfer, et le jeune homme trouvait que cette terre était déjà assez infernale comme ça pour qui rêvait de sagesse et détestait toute guerre. Enfin bref... Sans aucune honte, sans fausse pudeur, il replongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de Jack. Ses mains toujours autour de son visage, ce dernier effleura de son pouce les lèvres du médecin. En vingt ans passés dans la Marine, ses mains étaient devenues rugueuses, mais Stephen aimait leur fausse rudesse. Il les connaissait par coeur; c'était la seule partie du corps de Jack qu'il s'était jamais permis de toucher, de serrer. Mais maintenant... Maintenant il avait soudain droit à tellement plus !  
Sous l'effet de cette pensée, Stephen se rapprocha encore plus du visage du capitaine, avant de l'embrasser à son tour, d'une façon nouvelle, moins contrôlée, plus passionnée. Son corps se souleva contre celui de son compagnon, sous l'effet d'un désir qu'il modérait pourtant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Et Jack répondit à ce baiser, répondit à ce désir. Ses mains descendirent, enserrèrent sa taille, caressèrent ce torse qu'il avait vu des centaines de fois en dix ans; la partie du corps de Stephen qu'il préférait, un torse magnifique, fin et légèrement musclé, un torse de dieu grec se plaisait-il à penser parfois. Il toucha du bout des doigts le fin duvet qui le recouvrait, entre les pans de la chemise presque toujours mal fermée du jeune homme.  
« Mon capitaine...

* * *

Voilà pour le premier opus. Alors, verdict ?  
Oups ! Me serais-je arrêtée au moment où ça devenait intéressant ? C'est pas fait exprès, juré ! (ce que je peux mentir mal )  
La suite bientôt, promis.

Ah, annotations pour deux trois termes peu communs:

(1) - papiste: catholique romain. Terme utilisé par les réformés, surtout du XVIème au XIXème siècle.  
(2) - laudanum: dérivé de l'opium, comparable au barbiturique, avec entre autre des effets anesthésiants, hypnotiques et parfois addictifs (pour la petite info, le personnage de Stephen y était accro étant plus jeune)  
(3) - Véridique ! C'est de O'Brian, pas de moi.


	2. Réflexions

**Rating:** NC-17 / M / 18+

**Disclaimer:** les personnages appartenaient à Patrick O'Brian,; malheureusement, comme ce grand écrivain nous a quitté en 2000, je ne suis pas fichue de dire aujourd'hui à qui ils appartiennent. Désolée :)

**Notes de moi:** voici la suite des aventures de nos deux héros préférés, qui reprend au moment auquel, par sadisme (merci la lectrice) j'avais clos le premier chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_.. Mon capitaine._  
Tout à sa découverte, Jack n'avait même pas senti que les lèvres de son ami l'avaient quitté. Surpris, il le regarda. Jamais Stephen ne l'appelait capitaine, sauf lorsqu'il était de très mauvaise humeur ou fâché après lui; mais cette fois, rien de tout cela. Le médecin se contentait de l'observer, le regard rieur, peut-être même un peu moqueur.  
- Qu'y a-t-il Stephen ?  
- A quoi pensez-vous donc ?  
Aubrey avait toujours été un livre ouvert pour lui, et il s'amusait de voir se peindre sur ses traits une expression d'enfant émerveillé, comme si le capitaine avait soudain rajeuni de dix ans. Jack sourit de se voir ainsi prendre en flagrant délit de pensées amoureuses.  
- Je me disais juste que.  
- Que.  
- Que si, comme le prétendaient autrefois certains Hellènes, Apollon était le plus beau des êtres, alors vous, Stephen, êtes mon Apollon.  
- D'ordinaire la poésie est plutôt la spécialité du lieutenant Mowett, plaisanta l'Irlandais.  
- La moitié de la Marine anglaise fait de la poésie, Stephen (1).  
- Je sais. » Répondit celui-ci avant de clore la discussion d'un autre baiser.  
A cet instant, la cloche de changement de quart fit entendre son tintement. Le son rappela soudain Aubrey à la réalité et, ôtant doucement la main de Stephen de son cou tout en la serrant, il se releva.  
« Je vais voir où nous en sommes de notre poursuite, fit-il en enfilant sa longue veste bleu nuit.  
- Comptez-vous maintenir l'état de branle-bas toute la nuit ?  
- Je l'ignore. Mais de toute façon je risque de rester sur le pont une partie de la nuit. Je n'ai plus que Mowett comme lieutenant, et les jeunes messieurs se retrouvent plus ou moins livrés à eux-même. Dieu, comme j'en viens à regretter Pullings !  
Thomas Pullings avait été sous les ordres du capitaine Aubrey durant des années, et cela avait commencé bien avant que lui et Stephen ne fassent connaissance. Jack était profondément attaché au jeune homme qu'il savait droit, intelligent et très bon marin. Le savoir loin de lui, qui plus est sur ce bateau dont ils ne savaient que penser maintenant, était un déchirement pour le commandant de la Surprise.  
Maturin ne discuta pas. Il savait qu'en tant que capitaine, Jack restait insensible à toute autre pensée que son navire, sa mission et ses hommes.  
- Je vous en prie Jack, prenez tout de même garde à votre blessure.  
Stephen se leva avec la ferme intention d'aller à l'infirmerie visiter ses patients, rescapés de l'abordage, mais sans même vraiment s'en rendre compte, il se frotta les yeux sous l'effet de la fatigue. Jack saisit son bicorne d'une main et posa la seconde sur l'épaule de son ami.  
- Vous feriez bien d'aller dormir, mon cher. Il ne sert à rien que vous restiez éveillé par la force. »  
Stephen approuva, les paupières lourdes de sommeil, et sortit, non sans un dernier regard vers le capitaine.  
Jack soupira, attendit quelques secondes, et quitta lui aussi la grande chambre. Il circula à travers les canons déjà installés. Grâce au ciel, Mowett avait eu la bonne idée, sans qu'il ait à le lui dire, d'organiser un demi branle-bas, évitant aux hommes de rester immobiles à leurs postes tout le temps que durerait la poursuite, et épargnant également l'isolement de la grande chambre qui fallait à chaque fois débarrasser de sa cloison et de ses meubles au profit de l'artillerie. Sans un mot, après être passé entre les hamacs suspendus des homme endormis, il grimpa l'escalier et rejoignit le pont.  
Tout était plongé dans l'obscurité d'une nuit sans lune. Aubrey chercha des yeux son lieutenant ou l'un des jeunes messieurs, et finit par trouver Mowett qui observait fixement les voiles du grand mât. Le jeune homme le vit et le salua.  
« Bonsoir capitaine.  
- Bonsoir lieutenant. Un problème ? Fit-il en désignant les voiles blanches.  
- Non. Mais le vent ne cesse de changer depuis une heure.  
Jack savait. Depuis plus de vingt ans qu'il naviguait, il pouvait sentir tout changement de cap ou de vent même pendant son sommeil.  
- J'hésite à utiliser perroquets et cacatois. Si nous nous retrouvons trop vite aux allures portantes (2), les mâts pourraient ne pas aimer la contrainte.  
Aubrey posa sa main sur le bois et ce simple contact le renseigna sur le travail fourni par les mâts avec ce vent.  
- Vous avez raison, restez ainsi. Nous sommes-nous rapprochés de l_'Achéron_ ?  
- Oui monsieur. A cette vitesse et même si le vent faiblit, nous l'auront rattrapé demain dans l'après-midi.  
- En espérant qu'il n'ait pas le vent pour lui durant une partie de la nuit. Même sans grand mât, c'est une frégate redoutable, construite pour la vitesse, ne l'oubliez pas.  
- Non monsieur.  
Les mains derrière le dos, Jack huma l'air du large. Puis il regarda son officier, debout malgré sa fatigue.  
- Allez vous reposer lieutenant, je prends le soin.  
- Bien. Merci monsieur. »  
Mowett salua puis s'enfonça dans les entrailles du navire, et le capitaine resta seul. Au bout d'un long moment, il quitta le gaillard d'arrière où il faisait toujours les cent pas depuis près de dix ans, et grimpa jusqu'au petit hunier, dernier lieu de solitude absolue existant sur un bateau.  
Arrivé là-haut, Jack s'accorda une pause. Une pause dans ses fonctions, pour ses pensées. Il avait besoin d'y remettre de l'ordre. Désormais cette histoire ne serait plus une simple idée, un tout petit désir hors normes. Il entrait de plain-pied dans le domaine du tabou et, si l'on poussait jusqu'à l'extrême, dans l'excommunication.  
Mais il y avait bien plus grave que ce petit problème de religion et de société. Oh oui, mon dieu, il y avait pire !  
Il y avait que Jack était marié, qu'il avait une famille !  
Ce n'était pas tant que Jack aimait sa femme à la passion. Non, il avait plutôt pour Sophie une profonde affection, décuplée par les années. En cela son mariage n'était pas différent des autres mariages de son époque. D'ailleurs, n'avait-il pas déjà été infidèle ? Et ce souvenir ne l'avait jamais traumatisé, pas plus qu'il n'avait traumatisé Stephen d'ailleurs, lorsqu'il lui en avait parlé. Non, l'amour, ce n'était pas à l'égard de sa compagne qu'il l'avait jamais ressenti.  
Mais à cette pensée, son coeur se serra. Vivre dans le secret, cela allait le tuer. Cette histoire, cette... passion, ne pourrait continuer une fois de retour. Lorsque le quotidien terrestre, si morne, si tortueux comparé à l'isolement et à l'excitation des missions, des voyages en mer, les rattraperait, ils seraient bien obligés de revenir à la réalité. Cette aventure aberrante et dingue s'achèverait dès que la vigie crierait « Terre ».  
Jack n'était pas un homme fait pour les soucis. Argent, obéissance, relations, flatteries... Les jeux de la société ne seyaient pas à son esprit marin et militaire. En mer, tout était vrai, tout était réalité. Jamais un navire ne ment, et les coups d'État y sont rares. Et Aubrey était ainsi: vrai, franc jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à pécher par manque de diplomatie. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il n'avait jamais menti à son ami, pas même cette nuit.  
Et il se retrouvait pris entre deux feux. En restant en mer, il se condamnait à ne pouvoir qu'observer Stephen, sans pouvoir rien changer à son comportement, parce que de l'autre côté de la fine cloison de la grande chambre, cent soixante-sept hommes continuaient de vivre. Mais s'ils se retrouvaient sur terre, en Angleterre, alors Jack craignait de ne pas retrouver ce courage qu'il éprouvait sur les flots, face à tous les obstacles, face à Stephen même. Sur les océans, il était le capitaine Aubrey, il était Jack La Chance, il était Boucle d'Or (il connaissait son surnom depuis fort longtemps), et le temps n'existait plus. Sur terre, il n'était plus qu'un homme, un capitaine de vaisseau de trente-neuf ans rattrapé par la vie et toutes les contraintes d'un monde qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Soudain le vent souffla moins fort dans les hauteurs des mâts. Sentant le changement, Jack descendit et ordonna de border perroquets et cacatois (3). Parce que les effets du vent et les contraintes étaient toujours plus élevés dans les hauteurs, les quatre voiles allaient pouvoir être efficaces sans qu'il fallût faire souffrir les mâts pour cela.  
Il était quatre heures du matin, et parce que l'on était en été, sous le tropique du Capricorne, les lueurs de l'aube apparaissaient déjà au loin, sous la forme d'un minuscule filet de lumière où se devinait toujours la forme de l'_Achéron_. La cloche sonnait le changement de quart, et Jack, laissant la place au jeune Blackney qui se frottait encore les yeux, descendit s'étendre. Et à peine fut-il étendu que, par cette prodigieuse capacité des marins à s'endormir en tout lieu et à tout instant, il tomba immédiatement dans les bras de Morphée.

o0o0o0o0o0o

« L'_Achéron_ est proche monsieur. Nous l'aurons rejoins dans moins de deux heures.  
- Fait-il mine de fuir ?  
- Non monsieur, et cela depuis le lever du jour. Aucun signe d'animosité ou de fuite.  
- Vous pouvez disposer, monsieur Blackney.  
- Monsieur. » Fit le jeune garçon et saluant son supérieur.  
Jack sourit et le regarda redescendre sur le pont. En même temps, il vit Killick, presque surgi de nulle part déposant tasses et pots de café fumants devant lui.  
« Killick ?  
- Monsieur ?  
Le bonhomme semblait de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, aussi Aubrey évita-t-il de réveiller sa maussaderie.  
- Mes compliments au docteur Maturin, et demandez-lui s'il accepte de me rejoindre sur le gaillard d'arrière. »  
« Bien que je doute qu'il résiste longtemps à une telle odeur de café chaud » murmura-t-il en aparté tout en se servant. Le café brûlant du matin était l'un des plaisirs privilégiés et partagés de Jack et Stephen. La demande, quant à elle, n'était que pure formalité. Tout homme à bord savait qu'une demande sur compliments du capitaine ne se refusait sous aucun prétexte, et Maturin avait été la seule personne assez folle – et surtout assez ignorante des us de la Marine - pour un jour en refuser une... Sa prédiction se confirma assez rapidement. L'on vit bientôt Stephen apparaître, mal réveillé, enfilant une veste tout en rejoignant son capitaine à l'arrière du navire.  
« Bonjour Stephen. Oserais-je supputer que mon invitation vous a tiré du lit ?  
- Du tout mon ami. La nuit fut courte, voilà tout.  
- Elle le fut pour nous deux, répondit-il en souriant.  
Le médecin s'empara de sa tasse. Le parfum du café noir suffisait à réveiller son esprit, et le mettait de bonne humeur.  
- Dans combien de temps ? Demanda-t-il en désignant l'_Achéron_ d'un regard.  
- Quoi ? Ah, dans environ deux heures, peut-être moins.  
- Il ne fuit pas.  
- Non. J'avoue que je ne sais guère à quoi m'attendre. Désiraient-il reprendre le navire ? Cherchaient-il simplement à ne pas être faits prisonniers ? Autrement dit, à quoi dois-je m'attendre de la part d'un capitaine dissident ?  
Il baissa la voix de façon à n'être entendu que de Stephen.  
- Que pensez-vous qu'ils pourraient préparer ?  
- Je ne vous comprends pas.  
- En tant qu'agent secret... Que pensez-vous d'une situation comme celle-ci ? La dissimulation est davantage votre spécialité que la mienne.  
- Jack, je vous en prie, pas de ce sujet ici !  
- Regardez autour de vous. Avez ce branle-bas, personne ne nous écoute.  
- Si jamais.  
- De toute façon la grande chambre a laissé place aux canons et j'avais besoin de vous poser cette question.  
Il avait raison, mais Stephen ne respira qu'à moitié. Par réflexe, il se rapprocha de Jack pour murmurer lui aussi:  
- Je pense que je ne chercherais pas à retourner la situation. Je glanerais le maximum d'informations, et tenterais de rejoindre les miens rapidement. Et puis en dix ans, je n'ai jamais vu de capitaine vaincu tenter de reprendre son vaisseau en traître, même en ayant de belles occasions. Envisagez plutôt un espionnage discret et peut-être une fuite à bord d'une des chaloupes. Nous ne sommes pas si loin des côtes, vous savez.  
Jack sortit une carte et compara les distances jusqu'aux côtes d'Amérique du Sud. Stephen se renversa alors dans son siège, dégustant son café et cherchant autour de lui si quelqu'un les avait entendu. Mais Jack avait raison: tout le monde travaillait sans leur prêter aucune attention.  
Maturin avait toujours été un véritable tombeau concernant sa vie et ses... activités. Et Jack l'avait toujours été aussi, depuis près de dix ans. Par contre, il était vrai que le capitaine devait davantage surveiller ses paroles, moins habitué aux secrets que son ami. Ce « métier », Stephen ne l'exerçait ni par passion, ni par besoin. Aussi étrange que cela paraissait, surtout pour ses supérieurs, Stephen était espion « bénévolement » - il fallait oser l'expression - et ne faisait cela que dans l'intention de nuire à l'Empire de Bonaparte qu'en tant que papiste, indépendantiste (parfois légèrement anarchiste) et philosophe, il haïssait du fond du coeur. Aussi attendait-il la chute du Corse et la fin de la guerre avec impatience, tant il avait déjà souffert de ce métier et désirait vivre dans la paix. Étrange contradiction, lui disait parfois son ami, mais de toute façon Maturin considérait les hommes comme éminemment compliqués, alors.  
- Je l'aborderai néanmoins comme un vaisseau ennemi, fit soudain Jack, le tirant de ses pensées.  
- Pullings sera vexé s'il ne s'est rien passé.  
- Pourquoi croyez-vous que la Marine Royale possède-t-elle un système de codes ? Je lui enverrai les signaux appropriés auparavant. Pullings saura les déchiffrer.  
- Dieu que je déteste la guerre, soupira Stephen, coupant court aux prévisions fatalistes du capitaine.  
- Moi aussi Stephen, et plus encore maintenant.  
- Ne me dites pas que vous rêvez de la tranquillité d'un cottage ? Quoique cette envie vous ait déjà prise par le passé.  
- Non mon cher. Je me suis illusionné, croyant aimer la terre et ma vie en me dévouant à un domaine. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que ce n'étaient que des ersatz.  
Il frappa soudain les bras de sa chaise et se leva rapidement.  
- Mais nous parlerons de ça une autre fois.  
- Il le faudra, en effet.  
- Je sais, Stephen. Mais nous avons plus urgent, ajouta-t-il en regardant la frégate. Puis nous rentrerons chez nous. Les hommes en ont besoin.  
« _Mais pas nous _» compléta intérieurement Stephen. Au-delà de l'idée de patrie, la terre anglaise n'était justement qu'une terre pour deux voyageurs comme eux, et ils ne la supportaient jamais bien longtemps. Soudain, alors que Jack passait devant lui pour quitter le gaillard d'arrière.  
- Jack, à propos de besoin. Lorsque nous ferons escale au Chili, pourrez-vous m'accorder une après-midi sur terre ?  
- Pour que vous nous rameniez encore un paresseux ?  
Stephen sourit à cette évocation d'une de ses trouvailles passées. Il lui attrapa le bras et l'obligea imperceptiblement à pencher son oreille vers lui.  
- Pas du tout. En fait j'aurai besoin d'un peu de solitude.  
- Vous allez encore vous isoler avec vos spécimens.  
- En fait, surtout avec un. Je dois dire que j'ai de plus en plus envie d'étudier de près, de très près même, l'espèce _Aubreii_. J'en rêve même. »  
Malgré tout son sang-froid, Jack ne put s'empêcher d'avoir le souffle coupé et de rougir. Stephen avait tellement moins de fausses pudeurs que lui ! Le jeune homme desserra son étreinte et le regarda s'éloigner, souriant, rieur même, fier qu'il était d'avoir troublé son compagnon réputé imperturbable.

* * *

Alors ? Contents ? Pas contents ? Dites-moi tout ! 

Ce chapitre est un peu court, mais le n°3 sera plus long et... LEMON ! Il arrivera rapidement, promis !

(1) - Véridique. Beaucoup d'officiers anglais faisaient de la poésie une seconde activité, allant jusqu'à être publiés dans la presse anglaise ou dans des livres  
(2) - Allures portantes: si l'on considère un navire dont la proue se dirige vers le degré 360, les allures portantes désignent les vents soufflant entre 180° (vent arrière) et 90° -270° (vents de travers)  
(3) - Border une voile: consiste à en raidir les écoutes pour la tendre. Les écoutes sont des cordages assujettis aux coins inférieurs des voiles.  
(3) bis - Perroquets et cacatois: termes désignant respectivement les avant-dernières et dernières voiles des deux mâts principaux.  
(4) - OK, c'est un énorme anachronisme de mettre ersatz dans une fanfic censée se dérouler au XIXème ! Mais on fait ce qu'on peut.


	3. La chaleur du Pacifique

**Rating:** NC-17 / M / 18+

**Disclaimer:** les personnages appartenaient à Patrick O'Brian,; malheureusement, comme ce grand écrivain nous a quitté en 2000, je ne suis pas fichue de dire aujourd'hui à qui ils appartiennent. Désolée :)

**Notes de moi:** Voici donc le 3ème chapitre, un peu plus long que les autres je crois, qui est donc LEMON !! (je pense que c'est écrit en assez gros).

Je sens que Cybélia va être contente (enfin j'espère)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Valparaíso.  
- Pardon, que dites-vous Jack ?  
- Voilà Valparaíso ! Mais où êtes-vous donc ce matin ?  
Le jeune homme secoua la tête comme à chaque fois qu'il subissait une remontrance.  
- Je réfléchissais à notre inventaire.  
- Notre inventaire ?  
- Oui, nos réserves; je n'ai guère envie d'avoir le scorbut à bord durant notre voyage de retour, et vous ?  
- Que non ! Répondit précipitamment le capitaine. Que nous faut-il ?  
- En plus de toutes les viandes et bouteilles que vous embarquez habituellement ? Des fruits, des agrumes, et dieu merci ce ne sont pas des denrées rares sur ce continent. »  
Omettant de répondre, Aubrey regarda l'_Achéron_, toujours sous pavillon anglais, s'amarrer dans le port de la cité espagnole. Par chance, Pullings et son équipage n'avait connu aucune mésaventure durant les trente-six heures qu'avait duré la poursuite. En revanche, l'hypothèse de Stephen s'était rapidement vérifiée, puisque la barque du capitaine, nommée ainsi par sa grande taille, avait été mise à l'eau de nuit. La manœuvre, périlleuse, avait eu lieu tandis qu'un consensus de prisonniers français monopolisaient la plupart des hommes de quart.  
« Et personne n'a pris garde à la présence de quelques français sur le pont ? Avait demandé Jack à celui qui était encore – jusqu'à son retour en Angleterre - son lieutenant.  
- J'étais persuadé de sa qualité de médecin ! S'était défendu Tom. Et depuis toujours nous autorisons l'accès au pont aux prisonniers officiers, tout comme eux le font pour les nôtres. »  
Ce en quoi le jeune homme avait raison. Aussi Jack, bien qu'un peu embarrassé, ne pouvait que se féliciter de la tournure finale de cette histoire.  
« Jack ?  
Stephen n'appelait plus son ami « _mon frère_ » comme il le faisait parfois, avant. Cette expression, la plus proche de ses sentiments cachés autrefois, avait soudain perdu tout son sens.  
- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
- Pourquoi Valparaíso ?  
- Pardon ?  
- Pourquoi le Chili ? Pourquoi remonter le Pacifique ? Arrêtez-moi si je me trompe, mais ce n'est pas vraiment la route la plus courte pour rentrer à Portsmouth.  
- Parce que je nous vois mal repasser le Cap Horn et remonter la côté brésilienne avec des alizés soufflant du nord-est au sud-ouest: un véritable calvaire pour les navires. De Valparaíso nous rejoignons l'Australie, puis Madagascar et Le Cap avant de rentrer par le chemin habituel.  
- Les hommes tiendront-ils aussi longtemps ?  
- Ils tiendraient jusqu'à refaire le tour de la planète, maintenant qu'ils savent qu'ils vont rentrer, et qu'une confortable prime de prise les attend à l'arrivée. Et puis, ne me dites pas qu'un petit séjour en Australie vous déplairait, je ne vous croirais jamais.  
- Nous sommes déjà allés à Botany Bay.  
- Eh bien que diriez-vous de la Tasmanie ?  
Les yeux de Stephen brillèrent d'un éclat que seule la promesse de paradis ornithologiques inexplorés pouvait leur donner. Mais le médecin se força à garder son calme.  
- Il serait extraordinaire que rien ne modifie un tel programme en cours de voyage.  
Jack se mit à sourire.  
- Quand donc arriverai-je à me faire pardonner l'échec des Galápagos ?  
- Lorsque vous parviendrez à quitter ce bateau pour aller à terre, et pas pour travailler ! » Ajouta-t-il devant l'expression du capitaine, avant de s'éloigner.  
Maintenant que Jack et lui s'étaient engagés dans la voie qu'ils avaient choisi, le médecin n'avait pas l'intention de tout lâcher face à l'obsession de la perfection maritime de son ami. Trois jours minimum de mise en carène, avec réparations diverses et peut-être même remplacement du mât de misaine, voilà ce qui attendait la _Sur__prise_ puisqu'ils se trouvaient dans un port non hostile.  
Le navire étant ancré, Stephen rejoignit Bonden et quelques autres matelots qui devaient l'aider à reconstituer les réserves de nourriture de la Surprise. De son côté, et comme s'y attendait son compagnon, Aubrey alla s'occuper d'abattre son navire en carène (1) dans un espace dégagé et peu profond.  
Sa journée, il la passa à s'occuper du ravitaillement en vitamine C des deux navires qui allaient repartir pour l'Angleterre. Ceci terminé, il s'occupa des nombreux blessés français qui se trouvaient encore à bord de l'_Achéron_ avant qu'ils soient débarqués et relâchés sur parole (comme Aubrey l'avait décidé quelques jours plus tôt). Enfin, le soir venu, lorsqu'il remonta à bord de la _Surprise_, Stephen n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête: dormir ! Ses dernières nuits avaient été trop courtes et il tombait de sommeil. Sans même aller dîner, il s'étendit dans son hamac et s'endormit immédiatement, épuisé, pour ne se réveiller que tôt le lendemain matin sous le vacarme des coups de marteau des charpentiers.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Il faisait un temps magnifique et, libéré de toute obligation – navire approvisionné, patients hors de danger -, le médecin partit sur la terre ferme, équipé pour l'une de ses folles journées d'exploration qui le remplissaient toujours de joie. S'éloignant légèrement du port, il escalada un ou deux tertres et s'établit dans les hauteurs, au milieu d'une végétation dense. Le climat dans cette région était méditerranéen et dépaysait peu notre espagnol demi-souche. Après quelques heures passées noyé dans les observations et les prises de notes, Stephen s'étendit sur un rocher, chapeau sur les yeux, et se prit à rêver.  
« _To sleep, perchance to dream..._ »  
Du Shakespeare, du vieux Shakespeare. Et ses pensées s'envolèrent comme les oiseaux qu'il aimait tant. Il songea à sa vie, à ce qu'elle devenait au fil du temps, au fil des blessures, au fil des voyages. Grâce à Aubrey, il faisait le tour du monde, des Kerguelen aux Galápagos en passant par l'Inde et l'Afrique. Jamais aucun naturaliste n'avait connu tant de mondes à la fois. Jamais aucun homme n'avait vécu tant d'émotions l'espace d'une vie. Jamais il n'avait été plus heureux qu'aujourd'hui.  
Mais il cessa presque aussitôt de songer égoïstement à lui et ses pensées se tournèrent vers Aubrey. Stephen avait toujours été quelqu'un de réaliste, et au-delà du bonheur simple qu'il ressentait dans sa situation, il ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier toute la difficulté de l'entreprise qui les attendait. Seraient-ils tous deux jamais en osmose ? Seraient-ils un jour déçus ? Leur amitié avait résisté à bien des aspects du quotidien ! Ils avaient vécu ensemble durant de nombreuses années, lorsque leurs finances allaient mal, jamais gênés, avait-il semblé, par leurs manies respectives. Mais bon Dieu, et cette question le torturait étrangement, quelle serait leur vie le jour où ils se réveilleraient l'un à côté de l'autre, dans les bras l'un de l'autre ? Comment se comporteraient-ils dans cette relation où aucun de leurs anciens repères ne pouvait plus leur servir ? Et surtout, car cette habitude agaçait parfois son ami par le passé, Stephen arriverait-il à cesser de fumer le cigare au lit ? Et cette question terre-à-terre, idiote, bénigne, le fit pouffer de rire. Puis il ferma totalement les yeux et, bercé par la chaleur, s'assoupit lentement.

« Stephen ? »  
Le soleil qui vint frapper ses paupières encore fermées lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il essaya maladroitement de rattraper son couvre-chef, puis se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas parti de sa tête tout seul, il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa.  
« Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ? Personne ne pouvait me voir d'en bas.  
- Je vous connais depuis le temps. » Fit le capitaine en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Puis devant son regard incrédule, « J'ai demandé à Bonden de ne pas trop vous perdre de vue en vous débarquant.  
- Pour pouvoir me retrouver si jamais j'avais été en retard ?  
- Vous vous êtes amélioré sur ce point, mon ami.  
Stephen observa un instant le port en contrebas. Il remarqua soudain que Jack était en tenue de travail, chemise et pantalon en toile de voile, sans aucun galon.  
- Vous n'êtes pas en train de veiller sur votre navire ?  
- Je n'en peux plus de ces coups de marteau. J'ai bien cru à la fin que ma tête allait exploser. A ce propos, j'avais une question.  
- Me suis-je bien ravitaillé en laudanum et autres analgésiques ?  
- Effectivement.  
- Reconstituer mes stocks a été une de mes premières priorités, ne vous faites pas de soucis. »  
Le silence retomba doucement, les deux hommes contemplant calmement la plaine océanique qui s'étendait à perte de vue devant eux. Pas un mot ne vibra dans l'air durant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Stephen reprenne la parole.  
« Jack, nous n'avons pas reparlé  
- Il me semble que si.  
- Sérieusement, je veux dire.  
- Je sais, le coupa son compagnon. Vous vexerais-je si je vous avoue ne pas en avoir foncièrement envie ?  
Son regard se fit moins vague.  
- Je peux m'offrir le luxe de ne pas réfléchir, de ne pas me poser de questions douloureuses, pendant plusieurs mois encore. Je tiens à en profiter. Pas vous ?  
- Je crois que de nous deux, j'ai toujours été le plus désespérément romantique, jusqu'à jouer de masochisme, reconnu le jeune homme, l'air presque piteux.  
- Voyons Stephen.  
Mais son esprit se remémora aussitôt quelques chevelures blondes, rousses, qui avaient souvent semblé briser le coeur du médecin. D'ailleurs, à quoi devait-il s'en tenir à propos de leurs passés amoureux, maintenant qu'ils avaient reconnu le changement de leurs vies ? « _Non, tu as dit que tu ne te posais aucune question douloureuse !_ » martela-t-il aussitôt.  
Soudain leurs regards, qui avaient cessé de fixer le Pacifique, se croisèrent vraiment. Et évidemment, aucun d'eux ne parvint plus, ne voulait plus briser ce contact évanescent. Ils étaient immobiles, à nouveau liés, à nouveau apeurés par ce qui se passerait après.  
- Stephen ?  
Et Aubrey, pourtant habitué au commandement, perdait brusquement toute autorité, tout repère. Il ne savait plus que faire dans ce monde où il venait à peine de mettre les pieds. Stephen avait l'air tellement à l'aise lui, si libéré, si affranchi de tout interdit ! Parce qu'il possédait cette apparence de maîtrise et de confiance, Jack le laissait soudain décider de tout, du futur de ces cinq prochaines secondes, de ces cinq prochaines heures ou peut-être même années ! Tout, pourvu qu'il le rassure, pourvu qu'il lui prouve qu'ils avaient raison de faire ce qu'ils faisaient.  
- Chut. »  
Et le jeune homme posa un doigt sur les lèvres du capitaine, remplacé presque aussitôt par ses lèvres. Sans quitter sa place, il se pencha pour lui donner un baiser mémorable, avec la volonté de lui dévoiler plus de sentiments qu'il ne l'avait fait durant cette première soirée, quelques jours plus tôt. A travers ce contact, il voulait transmettre à Jack un peu de son assurance, un peu de sa confiance en l'avenir. Et peu à peu, il sentait qu'il gagnait son pari. Au fil des secondes, au fil de ces baisers qui n'en finissaient pas, le marin se détendit jusqu'à abolir, au grand bonheur de Stephen, ce minuscule espace qui les séparait encore, jusqu'à le serrer contre lui. Ce fut alors une déferlante d'émotions. Un coeur, puis deux, sentirent leur rythme s'accélérer. Leurs veines paraissaient s'emplir de feu, leur procurant frisson sur frisson. Stephen sentit une main douce mais ferme le pousser à s'allonger sur la roche plate et chaude. Et Jack se retrouva au-dessus de lui, faisant gentiment glisser ses doigts sur les boutons de sa chemise à moitié ouverte. Les angles de la pierre martyrisaient ses genoux, mais il n'en avait cure. Une main sur la hanche de son compagnon, il continuait d'explorer sa bouche, son cou, jusqu'à ce que Maturin le surprenne en le renversant et inversant les rôles. Mais il ne voulait pas abandonner ainsi sa position supérieure, si avantageuse, et à son tour il bascula le jeune homme sous lui. S'ensuivit une lutte acharnée pour le pouvoir qui les entraîna à l'extrémité du rocher jusqu'à ce qu'ils basculent tous les deux par terre.  
La chute était sans conséquences, mais elle eut pour effet de déclencher un fou rire chez Stephen, chose si rare qu'elle surprit son ami. Il n'avait entendu rire Stephen que deux ou trois fois au cours de ces années passées ensemble, tant la gaieté innocente était rare chez lui. Et le jeune homme, constatant sa surprise, en profita pour reprendre une nouvelle fois le dessus, plaquant ses jambes contre celles du capitaine. Son hilarité cessa et laissa place à un sourire éclatant avant qu'il ne se penche pour l'embrasser. A nouveau perdu dans cette situation, Jack rompit un instant le contact. Le médecin se redressa et le regarda avec aplomb.  
« Stephen, je ne sais pas si je... si j'en suis...  
« _... Capable_ » murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Mais l'Irlandais saisit ses poignets et les bloqua avant de se pencher à nouveau sur lui.  
- Laissez-moi vous sauvez, Jack. Laissez-moi vous sauver de vous-même. » Chuchota-t-il à son oreille.  
_Laissez-moi vous sauver de vos peurs, de vos tabous et de vos interdits !_ Voilà ce que cette phrase signifiait. Et il choisit; il décida de le laisser voler à son secours.  
Plaquant toujours fermement ses bras contre le sol, Stephen revint saisir ces lèvres au goût de sel. Et il les dévora, encore et encore. Il voulait qu'elles soient siennes. Une de ses mains relâcha son étreinte et descendit le long de son cou, de son torse, de son ventre, jusqu'à venir reposer sur sa hanche. En même temps le jeune médecin quitta sa position assise pour s'étendre à moitié contre le corps de Jack, glissant lentement une de ses jambes entre les siennes.  
Soudain, il sentit les mouvements de son compagnon, il sentit les mains de Jack qui finissaient de défaire le peu de boutons qui restaient à sa chemise et la lui ôtait, sans peurs ni reproches. Il lui sembla que le rythme de son coeur s'accélérait toujours, si toutefois c'était encore possible, lorsqu'il sentit ses doigts caresser son torse, ses épaules et son dos, sur toute sa longueur. Il écarta alors les pans de la chemise du capitaine et commença à embrasser son cou, glissant jusqu'à sa clavicule, passant ses mains sur ses abdominaux. Et soudain, à travers le torrent de sensations qui l'assaillait, il sentit monter le désir de Jack, il sentit ce durcissement contre sa jambe droite, et il se redressa un instant.  
Les deux hommes se regardèrent, dans l'expectative. Jack détailla avec tendresse les cheveux collés de sueur de son compagnon, son torse imberbe et ses traits fins qui lui rendaient son apparence de jeune homme, même s'il ne l'était plus vraiment. Mais il se fit soudain hésitant. Que faire maintenant ? Continuer cette folie jusqu'au bout, quitte à en souffrir à mort ? S'ils stoppaient maintenant, leurs cœurs seraient égratignés mais pourraient survivre.  
Stephen perçut à nouveau son hésitation, sa peur. Mais lui ne voulait plus arrêter, même si cette pensée était du suicide. Plongeant son regard dans celui de Jack, fermement décidé, il choisit d'effleurer de la main son aine, jusqu'à son entrejambe, et vit les yeux de son ami se fermer. Ses lèvres se crispèrent, comme pour taire un cri ou une parole. Stephen s'approcha de son visage et murmura alors:  
« Dites-le Jack. Je ne partirai plus. Dites-le.  
Jack rouvrit les yeux. Il se mordit les lèvres. Les trois quarts du monde considéraient cela comme une chose contre-nature, et pourtant il devait le dire. Il le voulait. Ces mots le brûlaient.  
- Je vous aime Stephen. »  
C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.  
Stephen reprit les lèvres du capitaine entre les siennes et bascula complètement sur son corps. Dans un même mouvement, sa main glissa sur le pantalon de toile dans des caresses suaves tandis que son propre désir se faisait sentir, prenant le pas sur ses pensées, guidant ses gestes. Ne voulant pas être en reste, l'appétit lui faisant perdre ses inhibitions, Jack laissa descendre ses doigts le long de la colonne vertébrale du jeune homme, se faufilant sous ses vêtements jusqu'à l'endroit où le dos perdait son nom. Il caressa ses fesses et ses hanches, si douces comme le reste de son corps, et le médecin ferma les yeux, l'air grave, concentré sur ses baisers pour ne pas perdre le fil. Mais la tension montait et brusquement, décidé, Stephen défit l'unique et solide bouton qui fermait le vêtement beige avant de glisser sa main entre les tissus et la chair palpitante. Il sentit Jack se tendre lorsqu'il enserra son membre entre ses longs doigts, lorsqu'il reprit ses caresses, et il s'appliqua à lui montrer le chemin du plaisir.  
Soudain avide de sentir le désir de son ami comme lui sentait le sien, Jack ouvrit le pantalon du jeune homme et le fit descendre jusque sur ses cuisses. Il explora ses reins, son aine, jusqu'à venir effleurer son sexe gonflé, et il ressentit le violent frisson qui parcourut Stephen lorsque ses lèvres tremblèrent contre les siennes, lorsque son premier gémissement retentit. Et ce son le ravit; il en voulait plus, il en était sûr. En cela, Stephen lui avait montré la voie.  
Alors, lentement, il renversa son amant sur le sol herbeux. Puis il abandonna sa bouche pour venir poser ses lèvres sur sa poitrine, ce torse dont il avait tant rêvé dans ses nuits de délires. Et il se l'appropria, dessinant le contour de ses pectoraux, glissant de son plexus à sa clavicule, s'arrêtant sur un téton durci par le plaisir. En même temps, Stephen lui ôta son dernier vêtement comme il lui avait ôté le sien, et ils se retrouvèrent chair contre chair.  
Qui entama le premier va-et-vient ? Qui poussa le premier gémissement ? Ils ne le surent même pas. Mais ce qui était certain, c'était que lorsque le sexe de Jack glissa contre le sien, Stephen se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Et lorsqu'il insista, lorsqu'il accéléra, ses gémissements devinrent de plus en plus forts. Sa main se posa sur le dos du capitaine, le plaquant encore davantage contre lui, avant d'arriver sur ses fesses qu'il agrippa soudain, qu'il agrippa fortement lorsque la jouissance l'envahit, lorsqu'il sentit l'orgasme l'atteindre. Dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité, il usa de toutes ses forces et bascula Jack sous lui, voulant le mener lui-même au plaisir. Ses mouvements étaient saccadés sous l'effet de la tension et lorsqu'il embrassa son amant passionnément, il sentit sa libération, ce plaisir envahissant ses veines comme il avait envahi les siennes quelques secondes auparavant.  
Le souffle court, il laissa retomber sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Jack, dont il sentit les lèvres se poser sur sa tempe. Les yeux fermés, il se prit à promener ses doigts le long du ventre de son amant. Soudain, il redressa la tête.  
« Qu'y a-t-il ?  
Aubrey le regardait, surpris. Stephen refit un instant son geste.  
- Je viens de me rendre compte. N'aviez-vous pas remarqué ?  
- Remarqué quoi ? »  
Stephen passa son index le long de son ventre, sur la plaie recousue qui émergeait sur sa partie gauche. Puis il se souleva et passa ses doigts sur sa propre cicatrice, encore rouge, laissée par la balle d'infanterie. Jack détaillait chacun de ses mouvements, et comprit soudain ce qu'il voulait dire. Leurs plaies étaient identiques: même emplacement, même forme, presque des jumelles. Frissonnant rétrospectivement à la vue de ces blessures, il posa sa main sur celle de son ami. Puis, sentant l'émotion de ce dernier, il l'attira contre lui et referma ses bras autour de son corps pour l'emprisonner.  
Oh mon Dieu, quelques heures de tranquillité encore !

o0o0o0o0o0o

_Notre tour autour du monde entame sa seconde moitié. Mais notre périple à nous, notre périple relationnel vient à peine de commencer._  
Stephen écrivait. Seul, appliqué, il couvrait son journal de ses notes codées et indéchiffrables, comme à son habitude. Il faisait toujours comme ça, depuis près de quinze ans.  
_Lorsque je repense à tout ce qui s'est passé, à tout ce qui nous est arrivé en dix ans, j'ai parfois du mal à faire la synthèse. J'ai presque trente-cinq ans, et mon voeu est plus que jamais de trouver la paix, de cesser enfin mes combats, de ne plus faire que vivre, avec lui si possible. Mais cela sera-t-il encore possible, à l'avenir ? Non point que je doute de son courage. Jack est un homme fort, capable, désirant par-dessous tout ne faire que ce qu'il aime faire. Mais je sais combien sa force d'esprit tend à se réduire lorsque nous nous trouvons à terre, lorsque nous nous trouvons au pays plus exactement. Lui, le marin surdoué, le capitaine émérite, redevient presque un enfant face aux aléas imprévisibles de la vie et aux pièges de la société; un enfant qu'il faut protéger. Aurai-je le courage de veiller encore sur lui comme je le fais depuis dix ans ? Et s'il fallait renoncer à tout pour être ensemble, en aurions-nous la force ? Pourrait-il abandonner la Marine ? Pourrais-je quitter les services secrets ? Aujourd'hui, je suis encore incapable de répondre à cette question._  
Soudain, il repensa à Sophie, la femme de Jack, son amie. Jusque-là, le médecin était parvenu à l'écarter de ses pensées, de ses préoccupations. Mais l'image de cette femme, toujours dévouée, souvent naïve, revint le hanter. Ceci dit, l'idée de lui mentir ne le traumatisait pas plus que ça. Quinze ans dans les services secrets, ça laissait toujours des marques.  
_En ce moment je pense à Sophie. Je devrais être rongé par la culpabilité, et pourtant... je ne ressens rien de tel. Peut-être est-ce parce que je sais qu'au fond, Jack a surtout de l'affection pour elle, de la tendresse, mais pas de l'amour. Sinon, comment aurait-il pu la tromper avec ces femmes durant nos voyages ? Comment aurait-il pu la tromper avec moi ? C'est étrange. Elle est mon amie, je lui prends son mari, et pourtant je n'éprouve aucune sorte de honte. Suis-je donc devenu si inhumain, si dénué de toute sensibilité ? Je l'ignore encore. Peut-être est-ce le prix à payer lorsque l'on choisit d'être réaliste sur la nature humaine.  
Je sais que ce que je ressens est condamné par presque toutes les sociétés de la Terre; malgré cela je n'ai pas peur. Lorsque l'amitié s'efface pour laisser place à de l'amour, lorsqu'on devient capable d'envoyer promener toutes les règles, alors je crois que certaines questions ne se posent plus. Certains font connaissance, puis s'aiment et font leur vie ensemble. Seulement après, ils se découvrent défauts et qualités. Pour nous, ç'a été l'inverse. Nous avons vécu ensemble avant de nous aimer. C'est aussi pour cela que j'ai confiance. Je connais Jack, je sais comment il est, je connais ses qualités et ses défauts. Et c'est justement parce que je le connais que j'ai appris à l'aimer. Le processus a été inversé, et je pense que c'est grâce à ça que notre histoire pourra tenir._

* * *

Pfffff ! J'ai rarement fait des lemon aussi longs. Vive le doliprane !  
Alors ? Contents ? Pas contents ? Dites-moi tout !

(1) - Abattre un navire en carène: coucher le navire, à flot et à basse profondeur, sur l'un de ses flancs pour nettoyer et réparer l'autre flanc.


	4. Revenir aux Indes, revenir sur le passé

**Rating:** NC-17 / M / 18+

**Disclaimer:** les personnages appartenaient à Patrick O'Brian,; malheureusement, comme ce grand écrivain nous a quitté en 2000, je ne suis pas fichue de dire aujourd'hui à qui ils appartiennent. Désolée :)

**Notes de moi:** enfin la suite du voyage de nos deux personnages préférés avec au programme, les Indes. A ce propos, je vous promets une histoire au final bien longue car les idées ne cessent d'affluer en ce moment (évidemment, maintenant que j'ai le temps d'y travailler.)

J'ai cru comprendre que le lemon avait été apprécié. Tant mieux ! C'est fait pour ça ! A par le fait que Cybélia semble péter un boulon en les lisant, mes lemons ont l'air de ne pas avoir trop de mauvais effets. A ce propos, le prochain chapitre en contiendra encore un; mais il n'est pas fini donc... patience !

Merci à vous tous pour vos commentaires, et merci à toi Gabby. Tes compliments font partie des plus beaux qui m'aient jamais été faits. Je n'ose me comparer moi-même à O'Brian dont je suis une admiratrice limite fanatique (vous me verriez dans une libraire maritime !), et lorsque tu écris que le le respecte tout en prenant des libertés qui soient agréables pour vous... My God, comme disent les anglais... J'en frissonne encore. Merci, merci !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Que ne puis-je, porté sur le char de l'aurore,  
Vague objet de mes voeux, m'élancer jusqu'à toi !  
Sur la terre d'exil pourquoi resté-je encore ?  
Il n'est rien de commun entre la terre et moi._

**Alphonse de Lamartine (1790-1869)**

o0o0o0o0o0o

« Monsieur Williamson, qu'avez-vous fait de votre lunette ?  
- Un mauvais coup de vent monsieur. Elle est tombée à la mer.  
- Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas l'utiliser dans la hune (1) si vous n'êtes pas capable de vous y tenir sans flancher.  
- Oui monsieur. Excusez-moi. »  
Peu chaud pour recevoir un sermon, le gamin fila.  
« Parfois j'ai vraiment tout d'une nounou ! » pensa Jack en se dirigeant vers le gaillard d'avant.  
« Soyez indulgent avec lui, je doute qu'il jubile de la perte de son instrument, l'interpella Maturin.  
Assis sous les focs (2), les pieds reposant sur une caronade (3), le scientifique relisait quelques notes au soleil, un cigare aux lèvres.  
- La hune n'est pas fait pour lui, pour l'instant. L'équilibre n'est pas un de ses dons.  
Le médecin jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horizon.  
- Quand arriverons-nous aux Indes ?  
- Après-demain je pense, si le vent se maintient ainsi.  
- Et combien de temps resterons-nous ?  
- C'est une question-piège ?  
Stephen eut un sourire.  
- Non, du tout. Je voulais juste savoir si ce serait une escale ou une simple étape.  
- Nous relâcherons (4) pendant plusieurs jours, le temps de ravitailler la Surprise et surtout, le temps d'aller voir l'Amiral. Je veux savoir à quelle sauce le cher homme compte manger mon navire et mon équipage.  
- Vous craignez de nouveaux ordres de mission ?  
- Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait nous empêcher de rentrer à Portsmouth, mais je préfère me méfier. Tenez-vous à vous échapper pendant ces quelques jours ?  
- Il y a quelque chose que je tiens à faire, un chapitre de ma vie qui doit définitivement se clore.  
Jack n'avait pas besoin de davantage. Il comprit immédiatement.  
- Diana ?  
- Exact. »  
Le capitaine soupira.  
Diana était la cousine de Sophie, son épouse. Les deux hommes avaient fait sa connaissance il y avait de cela environ huit ans, et pendant plusieurs années, Stephen avait été fou amoureux de cette tigresse passionnée, femme libre et libertine qui n'en avait jamais fait qu'à sa tête. Croqueuse d'hommes, ses petits jeux de séduction avaient failli briser l'amitié qui le liait à Jack, juste avant qu'elle ne s'enfuie aux Indes avec une conquête. Maturin ne l'avait plus revue depuis une mémorable dispute qui avait failli lui coûter Jack.  
« Stephen ?  
Une tigresse qui vivait sous un ciel indien rubicond. Les choses étaient bien faites parfois. Malgré tous ses défauts, Diana Villiers avait apporté quelque chose au jeune Stephen d'alors: le jeu auquel elle prétendait attraper tout homme lui avait finalement révélé que c'était un homme qu'il aimait.  
- Stephen, que voulez-vous donc faire là-bas ?  
- Je l'ignore encore, en fait. C'est une sorte de retour au point de départ.  
Le capitaine haussa un sourcil, incompréhensif.  
- A jouer avec nous, Villiers a failli nous briser, et je l'ai détestée pour cela. Mais c'est aussi son jeu qui m'a ouvert les yeux il y a de cela six ans. Alors je veux la regarder en face, dénuée de toute aura, dépouillée de tout pouvoir sur moi. Vous savez, c'est en quelque sorte grâce à Diana que je suis si sûr de moi. Ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort.  
- Vous reviendrez ?  
- Je reviendrai. Je suis toujours revenu, Jack. »  
Et c'était vrai. Il était toujours revenu de chez toutes les femmes. Le coeur brisé parfois, l'âme emplie de chagrin ou de haine, il était toujours revenu. Et Jack l'avait toujours accueilli « à la maison » comme il lui disait sans cesse. Et cette expression, Stephen la chérissait au plus profond de son coeur depuis bien longtemps, comme la preuve indélébile que quelqu'un sur Terre continuait toujours de l'aimer. En dix ans, Stephen était toujours rentré. Malgré les missions, malgré les combats, malgré les femmes et les oiseaux, jamais il n'avait laissé Aubrey repartir seul.  
Soudain troublé par le son pourtant familier de la cloche, le docteur se leva pour repartir vers l'avant du bateau.  
« J'ai promis une leçon de lecture à Bonden après la fin de son quart. Je dois vous laisser, Jack. Vous verrai-je au dîner ?  
- C'est où déjà ce soir ? Au carré ? Oui, certainement. Oh, attention à votre... !  
Stephen se retourna, mais trop tard. Son crâne cogna contre une poulie laissée pendante sans raisons.  
- Ca va ?  
- Je m'en remettrai. J'ai plus que l'habitude de ce genre d'incident. Simplement, ne vous étonnez pas si mon front est bleu ce soir. »  
Il s'éloigna sous le regard amusé du capitaine. Pour un homme ayant passé près de dix ans en mer, Maturin restait d'une incroyable gaucherie dès qu'il était à bord d'un navire, et avait plus souvent manqué de se tuer en y vivant que pendant nombre de combats. Ce bleu qui ornerait son front ne serait que le énième d'une très longue série...

o0o0o0o0o0o

« Maturin ? Mon Dieu ! Par quel miracle ? »  
Son ton heureux était méchamment sincère. Chère Diana. Elle n'avait pas changée, toujours persuadée d'être éternellement pardonnée pour tout.  
L'endroit était cossu, colonial. Son amant – Villiers n'était pas de ces femmes qu'on pouvait marier - faisait fortune dans le commerce maritime depuis de nombreuses années. La maîtresse des lieux descendit accueillir son visiteur avec une grâce – l'œil perçant de Stephen le remarqua - légèrement fanée par les années.  
S'il n'avait tenu qu'à lui, Stephen aurait juste contemplé cette silhouette enrobée de soie bleu ciel avant de s'en retourner vers la mer. Mais il restait un homme trop bien élevé pour se permettre une telle goujaterie.  
« Comment donc êtes-vous venu jusqu'ici ? Ah si, j'oubliais: ce doit être le capitaine Aubrey, mon cousin Jack. Vous voyagez toujours ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Toujours, Villiers, et aujourd'hui plus que jamais.  
- Je suis si heureuse de vous voir Stephen. Je me demandais si souvent ce que vous pouviez être devenu. Allez-vous bien ?  
- Très bien, Diana, très bien.  
Elle le regarda soudain d'un air suspicieux, l'esprit empli de souvenirs d'une passion qu'elle avait mal récompensé.  
- Est-ce vrai ?  
- Ca ne l'a jamais autant été. »  
La jeune femme mena Stephen dans le salon et le fit asseoir. Le médecin soupira. Voilà, il s'y trouvait en ce lieu tant redouté. Qu'attendait-il de cette rencontre maintenant ? Pas grand-chose. Son coeur n'était plus émietté désormais. Il écouta le joyeux babil de son hôtesse avec patience et contentement. Au bout d'un moment Diana lui demanda soudain:  
« Quand repartez-vous ?  
- Dès que Jack et son navire seront prêts; quelques jours, tout au plus. Il est temps pour nous de terminer notre tour du monde, bien que personnellement je n'en sois pas vraiment pressé.  
- Mon cousin Jack viendra-t-il me voir ?  
- Je l'ignore Diana. Il a fort à faire, vous ne pouvez l'ignorer.  
- Oh bien sûr ! Mais depuis tout ce temps.  
Depuis tout ce temps, elle était persuadée que toutes les anciennes blessures s'étaient refermées. Bien sûr, pour Aubrey c'était sans doute le cas. Il était d'une nature si peu rancunière ! Mais Stephen désirait plus que tout le garder près de lui, loin du monde.  
- C'est un capitaine de frégate, il a des devoirs.  
- Et vous Stephen. J'espère au moins que vous me ferez l'honneur de venir dîner avec nous un soir.  
Auparavant cette idée l'aurait fait trembler. Aujourd'hui, elle ne lui inspirait plus rien d'autre qu'une intense envie de solitude. Néanmoins il ne la repoussa pas et répondit qu'il le ferait, si son emploi du temps le lui permettait.  
- Cette invitation tient aussi pour le capitaine Aubrey. Jack, fit-elle avec affection. Il y a si longtemps que je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle d'Angleterre. »  
Stephen lui promit de transmettre le message. Une idée venait de germer dans son esprit...

« Jack, que faites-vous demain soir ?  
Le capitaine tourna vers son ami un visage animé d'un intérêt poli.  
- Pourquoi cette question ?  
- Je suis allé voir Diana aujourd'hui. Elle m'a demandé de vos nouvelles et nous invite à dîner avec elle et Cummings quand nous le pourrons. Je n'ai pas rejeté cette idée.  
- Je ne vois guère ce qu'une telle rencontre aurait d'avantageux.  
- Peut-être est-il temps de faire la paix, ne croyez-vous pas ? Cela fait six ans maintenant.  
- Oh quant à cela... Je ne déteste plus Villiers depuis bien longtemps. Je ne garde plus qu'un tout petit peu de rancune pour ce qu'elle vous a fait. Mais pourquoi diable tient-elle à nous revoir ?  
- L'Angleterre lui manque semble-t-il. Elle n'a aucune nouvelle d'Europe. Et puis Diana a toujours été insolemment sincère. Sa joie à l'idée de vous revoir me paraît franche.  
Il hésita un instant.  
- Bien sûr, il est fort possible qu'elle cherche à retrouver un état de grâce à nos yeux masculins. Diana ne vit souvent que par et pour les jeux amoureux.  
- Jeux amoureux, jeux dangereux, fit Aubrey sans y penser.  
- Aussi pensé-je que nous n'avons plus à craindre les charmes de cette femme aujourd'hui. Qu'en dites-vous ?  
Jack regarda son compagnon avec affection.  
- Vous désirez tuer le dragon une bonne fois pour toute, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Vous faites preuve d'une redoutable clairvoyance, admit Stephen. Je reconnais que vous contempler, vous, mon ami, au milieu de la société, me rendrait fier et me rappellerait à quel point j'ai fait le bon choix.  
L'ami en question faillit rougir sous le compliment.  
- Soit. Dites à ma cousine que j'accepte son invitation. Enterrons la hache de guerre. J'éprouverai aussi quelque joie à revoir Cummings, qui soit dit en passant est un homme d'agréable compagnie.  
- Quel euphémisme ! Vous adoriez cet homme.  
- C'est vrai que c'est un excellent marin et un personnage d'une franche intelligence.  
Le médecin regarda sa montre et se leva.  
- Je vais écrire une missive à Diana pour l'avertir que nous acceptons son invitation.  
Il s'approcha de Jack qui était occupé avec le journal de bord et l'inventaire des réserves, et se pencha par-dessus sont épaule. Il observa sans un mot ses mains, éclairées par la seule lumière des bougies, manier la plume avec patience. Jack demanda avec malice:  
- Avez-vous l'intention d'inspecter tout ce que j'écris ?  
- Non point. Je désirais juste profiter du spectacle.  
- Quel spectacle ?  
Stephen passa ses bras autour des épaules de son ami et posa ses mains sur les siennes en se penchant. Sa tête se cala sur son épaule gauche.  
- Vous, Jack. Vous, et uniquement vous.  
Ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles. Aubrey contemplait les mains longues et fines de son compagnon qui recouvraient les siennes. Il avait toujours aimé ces mains, leur douceur et leur précision. Croisant les doigts de Stephen avec les siens, il goûta un instant à leur fraîcheur. Dehors la cloche sonna, suivie d'un martèlement. Jack leva la tête vers le pont supérieur.  
- Le début de la soirée, fit-il simplement.  
A terre, en pays britannique, les marins étaient autorisés à sortir le soir, avec une heure de rappel précise. Stephen proposa soudain.  
- Sortons nous aussi, qu'en dites-vous ? Goûtons à la chaleur des nuits indiennes avant de repartir.  
- Et où pourrions-nous aller ?  
- Vous souvenez-vous de cette maison où nous séjournions dans le passé ? L'on nous y accueillerait encore avec joie.  
- Je ne peux pas Stephen, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail, répondit-il en contemplant l'étalage de papiers qui l'entourait.  
Stephen eut envie de le convaincre. Sans bouger, il posa ses lèvres dans son cou pour une série de baisers qui l'amena près de son oreille, au lobe massacré lors d'un combat (4), bien des années auparavant.  
- Au diable le travail, juste cette fois.  
Jack frissonna. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas réagir à la caresse de ces lèvres. Son ami avait trouvé là un extraordinaire moyen de pression sur lui, et réussissait à lui faire oublier qui il était et quels étaient son pouvoir et ses devoirs.  
- Stephen, je ne peux décemment pas.  
Le jeune homme releva la tête et coupa court au débat en l'embrassant, passionnément. Le capitaine perdit le fil de ses pensées pendant quelques secondes avant de se rappeler que la porte là-bas pouvait s'ouvrir à tout moment.  
Il prit le visage de son ami entre ses mains et stoppa le baiser.  
- Soit, soit, fit-il, légèrement essoufflé. Je vous accorde cette soirée mon ami.  
- Vous êtes trop bon, répondit ironiquement Maturin. A quoi dois-je ce soudain revirement ?  
Jack se leva, enfila sa veste d'uniforme et prit son épée avant de gagner la porte. Au passage il s'arrêta devant Stephen et répondit:  
- Un bateau n'est pas un endroit où je puis vous aimer en toute liberté. »  
Haussant d'abord un sourcil, le médecin reconnut la pertinence de la remarque, et le suivit jusqu'à l'extérieur.

o0o0o0o0o

« Ces nuits indiennes sont extraordinaires. »  
Assis par terre, au sommet d'un escarpement dominant le port, Stephen contemplait le ciel. N'obtenant de réponse à son interpellation, il tourna la tête pour observer Aubrey. Ce dernier avait laissé tomber uniforme et épée pour s'asseoir derrière lui et le soutenir. A présent, il avait fermé les yeux, la tête appuyée sur les rochers.  
Le jeune homme se détacha de son compagnon et se leva, examinant un instant la scène nocturne qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Sa rêverie interrompue, Jack rouvrit les yeux.  
« Que faites-vous donc ?  
Sans un mot, Stephen lui montra ce qu'il tenait à la main. Le capitaine sourit en voyant le fin cigare coincé entre ses doigts.  
- N'arrêterez-vous donc jamais ?  
- J'ai déjà essayé – souvenez-vous de Malte. Mais que voulez-vous... C'est la seule drogue que je m'autorise encore.  
Il alluma le cigare et regarda son extrémité rougir dans l'obscurité, avant d'en tirer quelques bouffées et volutes de fumée.  
- Puis-je ?  
- Je vous en prie.  
Stephen lui tendit le rouleau de tabac oblong.  
- Il est rare que je vous vois fumer, mon ami.  
- La quantité, voilà ce qui nous distingue, fit Jack en le menaçant d'un doigt moralisateur.  
- Très bien mon cher. Continuez de me fustiger tant que vous voulez. En attendant, c'est entre vos doigts que l'objet du délit se consume, et non dans les miens.  
Aubrey se leva et s'appuya sur le rebord d'un rocher. Depuis le temps il savait distinguer les moments où Stephen était vraiment vexé et ceux où il faisait semblant de l'être.  
- Quelle broutille !  
Le médecin le regarda un instant et fut désarmé par son bon sens.  
- Oui, quelle broutille, en effet.  
Il prit le cigare que son ami lui tendait, le contempla et l'éjecta au loin d'un élégant claquement de doigts.  
- Voilà qui règle cette affaire, fit-il d'un ton badin.  
- Stephen mon cher, si je ne vous connaissais pas, je dirais que vous êtes de mauvaise humeur.  
- Quelle idée. » Fit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. Mais il se sentit aussitôt fautif de répondre ainsi à son compagnon.  
Peu rancunier, Jack se redressa et le rejoignit. Les mains croisées derrière le dos, il scruta l'activité portuaire qui se déroulait en contrebas d'un œil d'expert. Les feux éclairant les pontons mettaient en avant l'extraordinaire activité déployée par les marchands de la Compagnie. Chaque navire était soigné comme un trésor avant son départ, et bien que les équipages soient souvent composés de marins d'eau douce, il n'en régnait pas moins un ordre qui n'avait rien à envier à un navire de guerre de Sa Majesté. « Je suis nerveux, Jack.  
- Pourquoi donc ?  
- A propos du dîner de Diana.  
- Il faut bien garder le contact avec la société.  
En réalité, Aubrey faisait tout pour garder leur petit monde éloigné de cette société. C'était pour cela qu'il avait pris le chemin des Indes et du Cap pour rentrer, plutôt que de passer par celui de l'Atlantique, plus difficile et malgré tout plus court de plusieurs mois. - La redoutez-vous encore ?  
- La redouter ? Non, du tout. Il hésita et porta sur son ami un regard empli de craintes.  
- En réalité je suis mort de peur.  
- Je sais.  
Sans un mot de plus, Jack saisit son compagnon dans ses bras, geste que sa force naturelle rendait très protecteur. Perdant un instant la raison, le jeune homme s'accrocha à lui comme il s'accrochait aux bouées qu'on lui avait si souvent lancé pour le sauver de la noyade.  
- Un mot de vous, et nous repartons demain à l'aube.  
A ces mots, Stephen resserra encore son étreinte autour des épaules du capitaine.  
- Je voudrais tant que ce soit possible. C'était une folie de la revoir, une folie comme moi seul sais en faire.  
- Avez-vous des doutes ?  
- Non ! » Stephen s'était redressé, criant presque. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Jack pour un baiser fiévreux. « Non, jamais. Pardonnez-moi, mon ami. Je n'ai jamais eu de cesse d'avoir l'esprit torturé par des contingences tristement humaines.  
- Stephen, regardez-moi. Aucun homme ni aucun dieu ne vous oblige à aller là où vous ne voulez pas aller.  
Son regard bleuté plongea dans les yeux de Maturin.  
- Je n'ai pas encore envoyé notre réponse, fit celui-ci d'une voix où vibrait une petite note d'espoir.  
- Et vous ne le ferez pas. Nous reprendrons la mer demain. Je ne vous laisserai pas souffrir et dépérir ici près de cette femme.  
- Vous me protégerez d'elle ? Fit Stephen en esquissant un sourire.  
- Je vous la ferai oublier. »

* * *

Gnark !!!! J'ai un compte à régler avec cette Diana. Ce personnage, qui a torturé Maturin pendant des années, m'a plus d'une fois porté sur les nerfs (avant que je ne me calme et que je me dise que ce n'est qu'un livre). Bon, ça c'est fait.Au programme de la suite... heu... une seconde... Oh et puis zut, vous verrez bien. :) 

Bybye !

(1) - **Hune**: plate-forme du mât de hune (premier mât en partant de la proue).  
(2) - **Focs**: voiles triangulaires placées à l'avant du navire. Un navire de guerre, et certains voiliers, en possèdent trois: le clin-foc (voile la plus élevée), le grand foc (2ème voile) et le petit foc appelé aussi trinquette (3ème voile).  
(3) - **Caronade**: ensemble formé par un canon et son affût. La spécificité de la caronade par rapport à un ensemble canon-affût classique est que son affût à elle ne possède aucune roue et est immobilisé. On ne l'utilise que sur le pont supérieur.  
(4) - **Relâcher**: faire escale, en parlant d'un navire.  
(5) - Véridique, et tiré du bouquin. On peut d'ailleurs observer ce détail, respecté par Peter Weir, dans le film. Un de ces quatre, regardez bien l'oreille gauche de Jack Aubrey...


	5. Attaques internes

**Rating:** NC-17 / M / 18+

**Disclaimer:** les personnages appartenaient à Patrick O'Brian,; malheureusement, comme ce grand écrivain nous a quitté en 2000, je ne suis pas fichue de dire aujourd'hui à qui ils appartiennent. Désolée :)

**Notes de moi:** dans cette histoire, les mesures utilisées sont les mesures anglo-saxonnes (histoire de rester dans le contexte). Voici les principales

Livre : 1 livre 453,59 grammes  
Yard : 1 yard O,914 mètresa  
Mille: Le mille marin est à différencier du mille terrestre (merci les anglo-saxons !). Alors que le mille terrestre a une valeur de 1609 mètres, le mille marin, lui, est de 1852 mètres.

**N.B.** il était de coutume dans la Marine, autrefois, de nommer les matelots par le nom de leur navire. Donc, lorsque vous voyez un nom de navire au pluriel, il désigne en fait son équipage. Ne soyez pas trop étonnés. Faites également attention aux nombreux termes techniques que j'ai dû utiliser dans ce chapitre. Leurs significations sont toujours données à la fin du texte.

Après réflexion, j'ai décidé de ne pas inclure de nouveau lemon dans ce chapitre et d'attendre un peu. Cela me permet d'installer un peu mieux l'histoire. Et puis de toute façon il paraît que c'est toujours meilleur quand il faut patienter... ;)

Allez, je vous embête encore dix secondes, juste pour faire de la pub et vous dire que j'ai récemment créé un forum consacré entièrement à la saga de Patrick O'Brian (roman-fleuve et adaptation cinématographique) et à la marine ancienne. L'adresse est la suivante:

master-commander.bboard.it

Vous êtes tou(te)s les bienvenu(e)s !

Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews. Dites donc, je n'ai pas intérêt à baisser le niveau, sinon je vais me faire lapider ! lol

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Au large ! Au diable ! Le lointain continent asiatique disparaissait maintenant derrière les voiles blanches et l'horizon rouge clair. Prochaine destination: Le Cap et ses merveilleuses espèces animales exotiques. Si le temps s'y prêtait, ils pourraient y être dans un mois ou deux.  
Stephen songeait, le visage tourné vers le ciel, allongé dans la grande hune. L'on avait bordé misaine, huniers et perroquets (1), et la frégate filait agréablement ses huit nœuds en cette fin d'après-midi orientale. Les cheveux battus par le vent, le jeune homme restait immobile, allongé bras croisés, insouciant. Déjà vingt-quatre heures qu'ils avaient repris la mer, et il sentait déjà la différence dans son humeur. Qu'un aussi petit changement produise de si grand effets était sidérant. Il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence; Stephen n'était plus un terrien que par sa maladresse à bord, et son esprit appartenait tout entier à à l'océan, à son navire et à son capitaine.  
Soudain, un craquement lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Le bruit venait du mât, juste au-dessus de lui. Stephen se mit sur son séant et regarda les attaches qui le surplombaient. Il avait une impression désagréable...  
Et brusquement, la vergue de hunier (2) dégringola. Le médecin vit la longue traverse lui tomber dessus, accompagnée de toute sa toile. La masse blanche s'effondra littéralement, lui laissant à peine le temps de disparaître par le trou de chat (3) pour se protéger. Ses mains s'accrochèrent désespérément aux enfléchures (4) Les hommes hurlaient en bas, mais Stephen ne distinguait aucune de leurs paroles. Il n'entendit que le bois de la grande hune se fendre sous le poids de la vergue avant que celle-ci ne chute encore plus bas, vers le pont, et ne vienne se fracasser sur le gaillard d'avant.  
Les cris de ses compagnons parvinrent enfin à ses oreilles assourdies par ses propres battements de coeur. Portant la main à son front, il sentit qu'un éclat de bois lui avait entaillé la peau. Soudain, une main se posant sur son bras le fit sursauter.  
« Docteur ? Vous allez bien ?  
C'était Mowett, le fidèle Mowett qui avait bondi dans les haubans (5) dès que la traverse s'était abattue sur eux. Secouant la tête, Stephen acquiesça et le suivit du mieux qu'il put vers le gaillard d'avant.  
Aubrey fit soudain irruption sur le pont. En voyant les dégâts occasionnés par la chute de la vergue, il fut seulement soucieux. Mais en voyant le sang qui coulait sur la tempe de son compagnon, il devint terriblement furieux. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il était furieux, il sembla gagner un demi-pied de hauteur dominatrice.  
« Silence ! Silence partout ! Monsieur Mowett !  
Les marins se turent brusquement et tous les commentaires cessèrent. William Mowett quitta le docteur pour répondre.  
- Oui monsieur ?  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?  
Mowett regarda autour de lui les cordages rompus, la traverse fracassée et la voile déchirée.  
- Un problème avec la vergue, monsieur.  
- Je le vois bien. Mais pourquoi ? En trente ans de carrière, je n'ai jamais vu une vergue se détacher ainsi de son propre chef.  
Le ton à moitié sarcastique impressionna le lieutenant.  
- Nous allons trouver, monsieur.  
- Très bien. En attendant dégagez-moi ce pont. Ferlez la misaine (6). Réparez la hune immédiatement.  
Il se tourna vers le maître charpentier.  
- Avons-nous de quoi refaire une vergue à bord ?  
- Oui monsieur. Nous pouvons utiliser les mâts de rechange du petit perroquet.  
Non pas que le petit hunier fût une voile vitale pour le fonctionnement du navire, mais sa surface de toile était nécessaire aux louvoyages, allures au près et petit largue (7). Si le vent tournait.  
- Faites le nécessaire. Les réparations, même sommaires, devront tenir. Docteur ?  
Il s'adressait maintenant à Stephen. Le jeune homme releva la tête, son mouchoir appuyé contre son front.  
- Est-ce que vous allez bien ?  
- Ca va Jack. Et il semble n'y avoir aucun blessé. »  
D'un regard, son ami lui fit signe ainsi qu'à Mowett de le suivre dans la grande chambre. Arrivé là, il ferma la porte et se retourna vers ses deux compagnons.  
« Bon. Et maintenant... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé bon sang ! » 

o0o0o0o0o0o

« Cette histoire ne me plaît pas.- Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda Stephen en accordant son violoncelle.  
Il était tout à fait remis et sa blessure à la tête n'était somme qu'une estafilade.  
- Une vergue – à fortiori sur ce navire – ne dégringole pas ainsi. Les vergues sont cassées durant les combats, ou leurs attaches se rompent pendant une forte tempête, et encore. Ca n'a pas de sens.  
- Usure des attaches ?  
Jack lui jeta un regard de capitaine vexé, et il comprit que son éternelle ignorance de la navigation venait encore de lui faire dire une sottise.  
- Vous pensez bien que l'on vérifie tous les jours ce genre de choses, mon ami.  
- J'en suis convaincu, et mon but n'était pas de trouver la faille. Je cherche juste à comprendre moi aussi pourquoi j'ai failli être écrasé par un élément de mâture aussi résistant.  
- Une chance que vous ayez été aussi leste.  
- Il faut croire que l'instinct de survie fait faire des miracles, même à un vieux terrien comme moi. Non, ne protestez pas, je connais parfaitement ma maladresse naturelle.  
- Je voulais juste savoir comment allait votre tête, fit Aubrey en souriant.  
- Oh ça ? » Le jeune homme porta la main à son front. « Dans quelques jours il n'y paraîtra plus. Bon, jouerons-nous cette variation de Corelli ou préférez-vous refaire l'histoire de cette vergue dans votre tête depuis sa création ?  
Jack fit chantonner quelques cordes et leva son archet. Aussitôt s'éleva dans la chambre un thème voluptueux et empli de lyrisme, dont les vibrations s'échappèrent par la fenêtre ouverte sur la mer et résonnèrent sur l'étendue immense.  
Au bout d'un long moment, les deux hommes reposèrent leurs instruments. C'était l'heure du changement de quart. Épuisé par les émotions de la journée, Stephen alla se coucher tandis que Jack rejoignait le pont. Une fois parvenu en haut, il se dirigea vers Mowett qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, restait immobile sur le gaillard d'arrière, d'ordinaire sacro-saint lieu de déambulation du capitaine. Avec un regard vers l'avant du bateau, Jack demanda à son lieutenant.  
« Avez-vous trouvé quoi que ce soit d'anormal ?  
- Sans avoir eu le privilège de vivre dans les barres de hune (8) comme vous, monsieur, je connais assez bien les espars pour répondre que oui. Le mât de hune avait été complètement refait en Australie; ni la vergue ni ses attaches n'étaient défectueuses, j'en réponds sur ma tête.  
- Alors d'où est venu le problème ? Expliquez-moi comment le docteur a failli recevoir une traverse d'environ trois cents livres sur la tête.  
- Le cordage, monsieur.  
- Le cordage ?  
Mowett jeta un coup d'oeil préoccupé vers le pont.  
- Si toutes mes années en mer m'ont appris une chose, c'est que lorsqu'une attache de vergue se rompt, ce n'est jamais ainsi.  
Jack prit le cordage qu'il lui tendait et l'examina aussi attentivement que le manque de lumière le lui permettait.  
- Lors d'un problème d'usure, jamais les torons (9) ne se rompent ainsi. Les fils cèdent de l'intérieur vers l'extérieur du cordage. Ici c'est l'inverse.  
Le capitaine releva la tête à l'écoute de sa dernière remarque. Si William ne le connaissait pas, il aurait juré l'avoir vu pâlir durant un instant.  
- Vous savez ce que cela veut dire ?  
- Oui monsieur. Le cordage a été coupé.  
Le jeune lieutenant contempla la petite masse d'hommes de quart et visualisa tous ceux qui dormaient encore.  
- Nous avons sans doute un saboteur à bord. »

o0o0o0o0o0o

Le lendemain matin, à peine Stephen entra-t-il dans la grande chambre qu'il fut stoppé sur place en voyant le regard sombre de son ami.  
«Le bonjour Jack.  
Le capitaine lui répondit presque machinalement, tout plongé dans ses pensées qu'il était. Après un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui, le jeune homme constata qu'il en était déjà à son troisième pot de café.  
- Mauvaise nuit ? Fit-il en se servant à son tour. Avez-vous encore des problèmes avec le gréement ?  
- Ce n'est qu'un aspect du problème. Certes nous devrons faire halte à Madagascar pour nous réapprovisionner en bois, mais ce n'est qu'un léger contretemps, rien de fâcheux.  
- Dans ce cas, pourquoi avez-vous l'air si sombre ?  
Jack ne voulait pas lui répondre. L'idée d'avoir un saboteur à bord – un de ses hommes, nécessairement, puisqu'il n'avait aucun prisonnier – le torturait en plus haut point, et il voulait régler ce problème avec discrétion. Mais son compagnon était trop intelligent pour se laisser berner.  
- Vous avez un sérieux problème il me semble, et pas d'ordre maritime ou technique.  
- Pourquoi ça ?  
- Parce que si c'était le cas, vous me l'auriez déjà exposé.  
- Je ne veux pas vous faire jouer un rôle déplaisant.  
- Cela, c'est à moi d'en décider.  
- Verrouillez la porte.  
Stephen termina sa tasse, se leva et poussa le léger verrou que personne n'utilisait jamais. Puis il vint s'asseoir à côté de son ami.  
- Vous savez Stephen, je m'y connais en navires.  
- Je ne mettrai jamais vos connaissances en doute, c'est un fait acquis.  
- Eh bien toutes mes connaissances me font penser que les attaches de vergue ont été sabotées.  
- Sabotées ? Mais par qui ? Comment ? Et pourquoi maintenant ?  
- C'est ce que j'ignore. Nous n'avons aucun étranger à bord. Les marins les plus nouveaux sont les anciens Defensers, mais ils sont avec nous depuis le départ de Portsmouth, et je comprends mal pourquoi l'un d'eux s'en prendrait au navire maintenant.  
Compatissant sans le montrer, Stephen posa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule du capitaine.  
- Il nous faut trouver le coupable, sans pour autant avertir les hommes. Imaginez l'atmosphère de suspicion qui s'installerait à bord dans un tel cas.  
- C'est là que je devrais entrer en scène j'imagine.  
- Je n'ai jamais rien demandé de tel ! S'exclama Jack.  
- Je sais: c'est moi qui vous le propose. Si votre homme agit seul, alors il se renferme sur lui-même et personne à bord n'est sans doute au courant. En observant les hommes, je trouverai peut-être quelque chose. De l'avantage d'être un agent...  
- Il faut que nous trouvions de qui il s'agit. Si de tels actes continuaient... Imaginez qu'il décide de s'en prendre à la sainte barbe (10.  
- Effectivement.  
Rattrapé par sa fatigue, Aubrey réprima un bâillement.  
- Allez vous reposer un peu, mon ami.  
- Non, ça ira. Par contre, je vais aller nager un peu. Cela me fera le plus grand bien. Viendrez-vous ?  
- Pourquoi pas ? Il est vrai que c'est encore le meilleur moyen d'avoir une conversation privée lorsqu'on se trouve en mer. »

La mer, justement, était magnifique en cette matinée de novembre. C'était le début de l'été austral, et l'eau était d'une agréable chaleur, même en plein milieu de l'océan Indien. Jack se déshabilla, ne gardant qu'un pantalon en toile, et plongea, suivi quelques minutes plus tard par son ami, légèrement plus timoré. Stephen n'était pas un excellent nageur. Il se débrouillait allègrement, grâce à ce que lui avait enseigné son compagnon des années auparavant, mais il arrivait au capitaine de le sauver encore parfois de la noyade, lorsqu'il se faisait surprendre.  
S'étant éloignés d'une douzaine de yards de la frégate qui avait mis en panne, les deux hommes se détendirent au contact de l'eau tiède et claire. Tandis que Stephen faisait la planche, admirant l'azur, Jack nageait, revenant parfois près de lui et lui parlant à vois basse – car chaque son portait extrêmement loin en mer. Au bout d'un moment, le jeune homme émit une hypothèse.  
« Vous souvenez-vous de ce que vous m'avez dit lors de la première attaque de l'_Achéron_, près des côtes brésiliennes ?  
- Du tout.  
- Vous exprimiez votre étonnement de voir votre chasse (11) vous tomber dessus la première. Je vous avait répondu que notre itinéraire pouvait avoir été vendu.  
- Ah oui, je me rappelle.  
- Ne croyez-vous pas que tout cela pourrait être l'œuvre de la même personne ?  
- Mais qui ? Nous n'avons guère d'érudits à bord, encore moins des intellectuels. Une telle entreprise demande des connaissances, du sang-froid; ce n'est pas à vous que j'apprendrai cela.  
- Un bon acteur pourrait réussir ce coup de maître, mon frère.  
Stephen se mordit aussitôt les lèvres: cette vieille expression lui avait échappé. Il détestait l'utiliser maintenant. Mais Jack n'y prit même pas garde. Le jeune homme continua donc son monologue.  
- Un homme ayant suffisamment de connaissances pratiques sur la navigation, doué pour le mensonge, pourrait s'être embarqué avec nous...  
- Stephen.  
- ... Mais dans ce cas, ce serai forcément un ancien Defender, ou déclaré comme tel, puisque nous connaissons tous les Surprises depuis des années.  
- Stephen !  
- Quoi ?  
- Redressez-vous. »  
Il obéit instantanément, surpris. Mais sa légère inquiétude s'effaça aussitôt et laissa place à un profond ravissement devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux.  
Entre eux et le navire était apparu un petit groupe de baleines australes. Elles nageaient de concert, protégeant deux petits, soufflant parfois des geysers d'eau salée en remontant à la surface. C'était un enchantement que de les admirer de si près, et Stephen fut profondément ému, si ému que le naturaliste en lui ne trouva rien de scientifique à dire devant une telle beauté.  
Il était là. Il pouvait sentir l'eau vibrer et onduler sous leurs puissants mouvements. Soudain, l'une d'elle se propulsa dans les airs et retomba lourdement sur les flots, projetant des gerbes d'écume tout autour d'elle. Et bientôt, elles furent deux ou trois à s'élancer vers le ciel, presque de concert. C'était merveilleux, tout simplement merveilleux.  
« Attention Stephen !  
Son oreille perçut à peine l'exclamation de Jack, et lorsque le capitaine se mit devant lui pour le protéger un tantinet de la vague soulevée par la retombée de ces monstrueux cétacés, il s'accrocha à ses épaules sans vraiment y penser, le regard toujours fixé sur le petit troupeau. La _Surprise_ était cachée à leur vue, et seules ses mâts étaient encore visibles.  
- Ceux du navire ne doivent plus voir où nous sommes.  
- Nous avons mis en panne, ils ne s'enfuiront pas sans nous. Ils savent qu'à cette distance, ces baleines ne nous feront aucun mal.  
Les pensées heureuses de Stephen s'écartèrent un instant des mysticètes et se reportèrent sur son capitaine qui le tenait serré contre lui pour l'empêcher de plonger.  
- Merci Jack.  
- De quoi ?  
- De m'avoir toujours gardé près de vous, de m'avoir porté sur toutes les mers du monde, D'avoir supporté mes chutes maladroites et mes colères. Merci de permettre aujourd'hui à mes yeux de contempler l'un des plus beaux spectacles de la Création.  
Il plongea son regard dans celui de son compagnon.  
- Merci de m'aimer. »  
Soudain pris d'une inspiration, le jeune homme plongea sous l'eau, entraînant Jack avec lui. Et là, plus protégé des regards qu'il ne le serait jamais ailleurs, il l'embrassa. Bien sûr, le baiser ne dura que peu de temps, car aucun d'eux n'était un champion de l'apnée longue durée, mais l'exceptionnel était là. Et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent et remontèrent à la surface, les cétacés avaient disparu, dévoilant à nouveau le navire, du pont duquel ils entendirent qu'on les hélaient.

o0o0o0o0o0o

« Terre ! Terre en vue ! »  
Jack et Mowett braquèrent leur longue-vue sur la côte nord de l'île de Madagascar. Au-delà des premières plages et des barques de pêcheurs, de grandes étendues forestières étaient visibles, sur des milles et des milles.  
« Deux jours suffiront largement à récupérer une quantité de bois suffisante, qu'en pensez-vous William ?  
- Il nous faut une nouvelle vergue, ainsi que des tronçons d'avance, ou en tout cas de quoi les tailler. Pourrions-nous en profiter pour renouveler notre ordinaire ?  
- Pourquoi pas ? Mais la priorité doit être faite à l'abattage des arbres. »  
Le lieutenant acquiesça, salua et partit donner les ordres. Aubrey resta accoudé à la lisse pendant plusieurs minutes, contemplant l'étendue vierge de toute activité humaine.  
« Jack... ?  
- ... Pourrais-je emprunter le cotre et me rendre à terre ? Fit-il en manière de plaisanterie.  
- Vous êtes agaçant, mon ami.  
- Je vous prie de m'excuser. Qu'y a-t-il d'exceptionnel à découvrir cette fois-ci ?  
- Des lémuriens. Ces petits animaux pullulent sur l'île.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?  
- Un groupe d'espèces ayant des caractéristiques simiesques mais insectivores. La plupart tiendraient dans ma main.  
- Soit, je vous laisse baguenauder. Mais le cotre doit rester disponible pour les hommes qui travailleront à terre. Et rester à portée; un accident n'est pas à écarter avec certains maladroits. Et interdiction de passer une nuit à terre.  
- Jack ! Ces animaux ont une vie essentiellement nocturne ! Cela ne sert à rien si je ne peux rester à terre après le coucher du soleil !  
Le capitaine soupira.  
- Il était prévu de rester ici deux jours, pas une semaine. Je ne peux pas faire installer un camp pour si peu de temps.  
- Laissez-moi au moins quelques heures après la tombée de la nuit. Je ne rentrerai pas après minuit, je vous le jure.  
Jack regarda son ami et fut plus touché qu'agacé par son air suppliant.  
- Je vous soupçonne de profiter de votre position pour faire pression sur moi, marmonna-t-il.  
- Bien sûr que non ! J'agissais déjà comme ça avant. C'est vous qui y êtes plus sensible.  
Atteint pas la justesse de sa remarque, Aubrey lui lança un regard vexé.  
- Et les autochtones ? Si vous avez un souci avec eux ? Si notre saboteur s'en prend à vous ?  
- Je sais me défendre Jack. Je crois l'avoir prouvé plus d'une fois.  
Son compagnon leva les yeux au ciel comme pour le prendre à témoin de l'assaut qu'il subissait.  
- D'accord, je vous donner quartier libre. Mais ne passez pas la nuit sur l'île.  
- Je vous le promets. »

« _Évidemment, il s'est empressé d'oublier sa promesse._ » pensa Jack, courroucé, en regardant sa montre. Le quart de minuit venait juste de commencer, et Maturin n'était toujours pas revenu. L'esprit du capitaine oscillait entre agacement et inquiétude. Il avait débarqué de la chaloupe, conduite par Bonden, son maître de canot, et observait l'orée de la forêt qui s'étendait devant lui. Le jeune homme savait qu'ils venaient le chercher, mais aucune silhouette ne se détachait de l'obscurité.  
Stephen ne faisait pas ça pour le mettre hors de lui, il le savait. La propension de son ami à perdre la notion du temps devant une espèce exotique dépassait l'entendement. Mais tout de même... La pensée du saboteur lui revint tout à coup à l'esprit, et son coeur s'emplit de crainte.  
« Davison, Bonden, Rogers, avec moi. Plaice, vous restez ici.  
- Bien monsieur.  
- Nous ne pouvons attendre le docteur toute la nuit. Rogers et Davison, vous partez de ce côté. Bonden, avec moi. »  
Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt en deux groupes. Ce fut Jack qui découvrit le chemin tracé par les lianes qu'on avait coupé pour avancer. Il tendit sa torche à Bonden et arma son pistolet, continuant de marcher prudemment.  
« Monsieur ?  
Il était très rare qu'un de ses hommes interpellât Jack le premier. Ce qui pouvait passer pour une forme d'irrespect étonna davantage le capitaine qu'il ne le courrouçât. Il s'exclama cependant, pour la forme:  
- Bonden !  
- Pardonnez-moi monsieur, mais que peut-il être arrivé au docteur ?  
- Je l'ignore Bonden. C'est parfois l'inconvénient de ces terres mal connues.  
Il allait poursuivre, mais son œil saisit une forme singulière cachée dans la broussaille.  
- Levez la torche, Barrett ! »  
Sa vue ne l'avait pas trompé. Au milieu des plantes et des racines apparentes, il découvrit Stephen, tout à fait inconscient mais respirant encore, comme il s'en assura en frôlant ses lèvres entrouvertes de la main.  
Le sang qui coulait de son front semblait étayer la thèse de l'attaque. Sans plus de cérémonies, Jack le prit dans ses bras et le souleva avant de s'en retourner vers la plage, Bonden sur ses talons.  
« Barrett, ramenez-nous à la _Surprise_ ! Vous reviendrez chercher Davison et Rogers après. »  
Plaice et son cousin n'avaient jamais ramé aussi vite, sauf peut-être en plein abordage. Lorsqu'ils furent remontés à bord et que Stephen fut emporté en bas avec toute la délicatesse dont ses compagnons de bord – et admirateurs – étaient capables, Jack se tourna vers son premier lieutenant. Son regard de fauve sembla briller dans la nuit.  
« Je veux la tête de ce traître, William !  
Le jeune homme regarda son supérieur avec surprise, puis sa physionomie se transforma brusquement lorsqu'il comprit.  
- Peu importe pour le moment que ce soit son oeuvre ou pas. Je le veux !  
- Vous l'aurez, monsieur. »

* * *

Petit problème en perspective pour nos amis. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Stephen ? Vous verrez la prochaine fois. Non, on ne frappe pas l'auteur (qui fait ce qu'elle peut pour réprimer ses élans sadiques)... 

**Note:** les espars désignent par raccourci toutes les pièces sur lesquelles peuvent être établies les voilures (mâts, vergue, etc...)

**(1) -** **misaine, hunier, perroquets (voiles carrées de bas en haut d'un mât):** La misaine est la 1ère voile du mât de misaine (1er mât en avant). Les huniers sont les deuxièmes voiles des 1er et 2ème mâts (mât de misaine et grand mât). Les perroquets sont les troisièmes voiles des 1er et 2ème mâts.  
**(2) -** **Vergue:** traverse articulée et perpendiculaire au mât, sur laquelle on établit les voiles carrées.  
**(3) -** **Trou de chat:** espace entre un mât et sa hune, permettant d'accéder à cette dernière (pour les moins lestes).  
**(4) -** **Enfléchures:** échelons fixés dans les haubans et qui servent à grimper dans la mâture.  
**(5) - Haubans:** câbles soutenant les mâts transversalement.  
**(6) -** **Ferler:** plier une voile contre un espar.  
**(7) - Petit largue:** allure d'un navire dont les voiles reçoivent le vent selon un angle de plus ou moins 90°.  
**(8) -** **Barres de hune:** sont situées tout en haut des mâts, au niveau des voiles de perroquet.  
**(9) -** **Toron:** terme non propre à la marine. Désigne un ensemble de fils formant un cordage.  
**(10) -** **Sainte barbe:** appellation commune de la réserve de poudre d'un navire, située dans les cales.  
**(11) -** **Chasse:** terme employé pour désigner un navire que l'on poursuit avec un objectif belliqueux.

Bybye !


End file.
